No One Can Hurt You, Like Family Can
by momma2js
Summary: Harry meets a girl with a troubling past, questionable family, and an amazing gift. Dean doesn't know that his life is about to change when a mysterious girl shows up on a hunt. Can Dean accept what she is and can Harry save her life? Rated T cause Dean has a potty Mouth
1. How it started

Prologue

May 3rd 1999

"Bartender another round!" Dean hollered over the music.

"Celebrating love?"

Dean looked over to see a beautiful young woman beside him. She had long red hair that flowed around her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were a striking green and the dark green dress she wore was more revealing, it should have been illegal. She wasn't anything like Dean's normal kind of girl but he was drunk, it had been a good hunt, and she looked like a gift from god. "Yeah, want to celebrate with me?" he asked moving closer to her so they were almost touching.

She smiled, "Isabella O'Connor, what are we celebrating?" she said with a thick British accent.

"Dean Winchester, and right now I'm celebrating because I met you." he replied.

"Smooth talker I like that. Well Dean Winchester" she said getting to her feet and pressing herself against him. "Let's dance"

Dean let her take hold of him and drag him onto the floor the more they danced the harder he fell for her. As the bar closed he started to panic. "Do you want to come back with me" she asked her accent thick her perfume was buzzing around him. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what but he didn't want to leave this woman's side. He nodded unable to form coherent thoughts.

Dean didn't register that they were in fact in his hotel room, all he could think about was Isabella O'Connor and that he would do anything for him. She slowly slid her dress off her shoulders. Dean's heart skipped a beat, he moved forward and helped her take her dress off before pressing his lips to hers.

LILILILI

Dean awoke the next morning with a hell of a hangover. As he opened his eyes he turned his head expecting to see someone in bed with him and being surprised that there was a note on the pillow but no one there. Dean frowned, he didn't remember how he had gotten back from the bar or how much he had to drink last night but he remembered that woman. Her perfume was all over his pillow and he could still taste her on his lips. He grabbed the note and looked it over. "Thanks for the great night stud but I'm off back home to England- Love Isabella"

"Dean?" His dad's voice floated in from outside his door.

"Yeah Dad give me a few minutes, I'll be out okay" Dean called getting up slowly. Dean's head was still foggy and all he could think about was Isabella.

"Hurry up we have stuff to do" his Dad, John Winchester, called back before hitting on the door a few more times to torment Dean.

He grabbed some aspirin from his duffle and swallowed it down with some water before getting ready for the day. He pulled out his wallet, all his money was there but his fake ID was missing he must have left it at the bar. It was no matter he had loads more. That was just his favorite as it said he was 21 not 20. As he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror he knew he had to find her. He was in love with Isabella O'Connor.

LILILILI

Isabella O'Connor wasn't proud of what she had done but it was out of necessity. She had sought out a man in the United States, one that could impregnate her and she could leave behind. It wasn't like she was young; at 40 her prospects of becoming a mother were becoming almost non-existent. There would be no one to carry on the O'Connor name. It wasn't the most moral of things but it was easy, fun, and little risk of him ever finding out what she had done. She had always wanted a child but had never found the right man. For months she had been searching for just the right one and then Dean Winchester happened to drop in to her lap. He was young, handsome, and a muggle. It made life so much easier for her. She took some poly juice potion to change herself into a young red head and had slipped him a love potion and he was eating out of her hands.

It had been a simple matter to sleep with him, apperate, and be back home. Granted she had broken about 20 international laws but it didn't matter, not now for now a month later, she knew she was pregnant so in the end it was worth it.


	2. Turning 11

Chapter 1

Turning 11

August 1st 2011 - Somewhere near Hornblotton Village -England

Magic was amazing and muggles; they only saw what you wanted them to see. It was a simple thing to make the outside of a home look like a rundown shack. Put a few muggle detection and muggle repellant spells; spread some stories about ghosts and most people stayed away. Those few brave adventurers that tried to explore the 'hunted hut' usually found themselves back in the village with no recollection of how they ended up there.

Inside the house was another story, Isabella did what she could to make it feel like a home. A little magic turned the tiny hut into a comfy size home on the inside. There were two bedrooms and a small little bathroom and kitchen with a fire place and a little sitting area. It was a modest home she didn't have much money. They grew most of their own food and raised their own cattle. They even had a few chickens for eggs and a rooster for breading. It was a simple farm life much as Isabella had wanted it to be.

Her daughter Kyra was turning 11 now and she had already shown signs that she had magic but there would be no Hogwarts for her daughter. It wasn't long after Kyra was born that her transgressions had been discovered. Magical Law Enforcement Officers had been sent after Isabella and while attempting to flee with her daughter, she had accidently killed several of them. For the past 11 years she had been hunted and constantly on the move. Everything from their furniture to their gardens could be packed in the wave of a wand. Of course she had kept all this from Kyra, she had told the girl as she got older that they moved because they had to, they were travelers and not like other people. She had forbidden contact with the outside world and kept her daughter safe with her.

"Kyra!" Isabella called "Kyra O'Connor get in here right this instant!"

Kyra rolled over in bed and groaned. "Yes mother" she called back. Rolling out of bed Kyra pulled herself towards her small dresser. Her room was small with very little in way of decoration. She had a small dresser, a bed, a full length mirror, and a small box the contained the very few possessions she owned. All of which were left packed, they moved so much that she hadn't bothered anymore. Her bed held a pillow and the quit she and her mother had made together. There was a small stuffed bear that her mother had made for her before she was born sitting on top of her hand made pillow. Her dresser held her simple handmade dresses and pjs. Everything she owned was handmade which was fine, she didn't mind but sometimes, she wished she could look like the girls from the village with their store bought cloths and fancy hair styles. They had such pretty shoes and make up.

She pulled on the simple green dress and her apron that her mother insisted that she wear. Walking out into the kitchen she spotted her mother by stove. She looked almost nothing like her mother, which wasn't all bad. She had dark brown hair that was at her ankles and bluish green eyes. She was short and very thin. "I'm here mother" she said giving her mother a smile when she looked up. Her mother had brown eyes with light reddish hair that was mostly grey now. She was much larger then her daughter and louder for that matter.

"Happy Birthday my sweet girl, your 11 now!" Her mother said cheerfully. Moving around the stove with a cake in hand, "Fresh Strawberry cake with a sweet strawberry cream frosting and topped with fresh fruit.

"My favorite, thank you mother" She said sitting down. She loved her birthday because her mother always let her have cake for breakfast. It was the only time in the year she was allowed to have sweets.

"Now darling I know how much you have wanted one so- close your eyes." her mother smiled.

Kyra did as she was told; she was a little confused because she hadn't mentioned to her mother that she had wanted anything.

"Alright open your eyes." Her mother said coming back into the room.

Kyra gasped, "A cat mother? Really?" she bounded from her seat and took the feline from her mother. It was a black cat with bright yellow eyes. As it hit her arms it started purring. Kyra looked her over; she wasn't pure black as she had first thought. She had a white patch under her chin in the shape of a crescent moon. "Moon Beam" she said looking at her mother.

"Really? What an interesting name Moon Beam." her mother smiled. "Now, you must take good care of Moon Beam and don't let her wander to far from the house. You know Moving day is in a few days and we wouldn't want her to get left behind."

"Yes Mother" Kyra smiled.

After stuffing herself with cake Kyra got down to doing her chores, walking out into the garden she grabbed her basket. The garden was in boxes so that it was easy to pack. Her mother had taught her about magic and shown her how she uses it but she had never had the chance to work magic herself. Her mother had told her she showed some aptitude for it but she had yet to learn anything. Kyra began pulling the vegetables that were ready from the garden and placing them in her basket. She looked down to see Moon Beam at her feet watching her every move. Moon Beam seemed to hold such intelligence in her eyes that it was almost startling. She moved on to the potted fruit bearing trees and picked the ripe apples, pears, and cherries. After she was done there she went to the hen house and gathered the eggs and then went to their cow and got some milk. As she worked she had a lot of time to think, she dreaded moving day. Her mother would have her pack up her few belongings and place them on her bed. She would wave her wand and everything would pack into a suit case nice and easy. This included the animals and garden and when they would get to their new house she would unpack everything and it would be like it had been not a missing leaf or a ruffled chicken all the eggs were there and not a single crack. She understood it was magic after all her whole life revolved around magic. Her mother would put her protective charms and they would resume life like they had never moved at all. She was sure Moon Beam wouldn't like the suit case and she had resolved to ask her mother if Moon Beam could travel in a carrier.

After chores outside she walked back in to their small home tired and hungry the cat darted between her legs and ran circles around her.

Isabella was at the fire tending a caldron. "Hello dear" she said with a smile as she watched Kyra put the veggies and fruits away. She could have done it with a wave of her wand but she was stead fast in using as little magic as possible to let Kyra have a normal life.

"Mother, do we have to move again? Can't we stay here? I want to go to school and..."

"Kyra darling we've talked about this before. We can't stay here; people don't like Witches and the longer we stay the more they will find out about us and that would be dangerous. Remember the book I showed you on the witch trials?"

Kyra sighed and slumped down in a chair. "I wouldn't tell anyone mother, I just want to be normal." she said petting Moon Beam who had jumped in her lap to comfort her.

"I know child" her mother sighed. "It's time for your lessons, hurry up now and I will make lunch" Isabella moved away from the caldron and hugged her daughter as she passed.

LILILI

Kyra sat in the garden with her books, quill, and parchment. She had learned a lot of basic things like algebra, science, history, geography, and social studies. She had also studied magical history, magical creatures, and learned all about wands, and studied a place called Hogwarts. Her mother had seen to it that she had a well rounded education from both worlds. Reading today from Hogwarts made her heart ache. Had she been a normal wizarding child she would be getting her letter and attending Hogwarts this coming school year. If she had been a normal muggle she would have started school at the age of 5. She would have friends and people to talk to, instead she was stuck talking to cows, chickens, and now a cat.

"What I wouldn't give to be normal just for a bit." She said to Moon Beam.

Moon Beam tilted her head as if to say she was listening.

"All this moving and isolation I know there are villages of wizards all over why can't we just go there and be normal? It's like my mother wants to keep me hidden from the world. I know it's dangerous out there but other people do it why can't I?" Kyra went on oblivious to the fact that her cat was staring at her intently. "What happened to make her fear the world so much?"

LILILI

"Jazmyn?" a voice whispered in the night. Moon Beam moved into the moon light and stopped, looking up at the fair skinned man before her. He was short and fat with a receding hair line. His nose was much too big for his face and he had large scars over 70% of his body. "Is it her?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

Moon Beam rolled her eyes her body began to stretch her limbs grew longer and her hair seemed to retract into her skin. She stood up as she became more human until she was practically towering over him. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Is it Isabella O'Connor?" he demanded.

"George go home, you will ruin our operation. I don't know how you found out about this -but if you don't leave now so help me..." Jazmyn growled using her height to make herself more menacing. At 6'4"she was imposing without trying but when she did try people tended to back away. Jazmyn was athletically built with muscle's that were well defined, her dark almost pitch black looking skin and yellow eyes made her even more frightening. Not many people had been on her bad side but the former Magical Law Enforcement Officer George Herbrough was one of those lucky few. Due to his interference they had lost the well known fugitive Isabella O'Connor on several occasions. The HIT team wasn't taking any chances this time. They had placed Jazmyn, an Animagus, into the suspected residence of Isabella O'Connor. A perk of being HIT was that her Ministry registration was struck as a means for her to go undercover like this. Her only distinguishing feature was a crescent shaped scar on her chest that was a white patch in her animal form.

"She killed my friends and nearly killed me I want to see her and that wretched child brought to justice." George said sounding a little weaker now.

"That child is an innocent; she has no idea of her mother's crimes." Jazmyn stepped closer looming over him. He stepped back shaking.

"Alright! Alright I'm leaving!" he said then disapperated.

Jazmyn transformed back into a cat and went back to the garden; she leapt into the window and curled up on Kyra's pillow.


	3. Moving Day

Chapter Two

Moving Day

Three days after turning 11 Kyra was packing her things. She did so grudgingly making sure that everything was ready to go. Looking at Moon Beam who was sitting on her bed she sighed. "You'll get used to this Moon Beam, we move a lot." she said.

Moon Beam meowed and jumped down, winding herself between Kyra's legs. She wanted the girl to feel better she looked so sad.

Kyra smiled and picked her cat up rubbing behind her ears and petting her down the back.

Moon Beam purred softly and rubbed her face against the girl which brought a little giggle. She flicked her tail against Kyra's neck trying to tickle her and she was rewarded with another giggle.

"That tickles" Kyra said hugging the cat close.

Moon Beam meowed again. Inside she was vowing she would do whatever it took to protect this child. She was so pure and innocent, and when the time came she would be crushed. Jazmyn as Moon Beam had become her only companion over these past few days. She had seen the toll this life had taken on the child and while she wasn't abused or neglected, she was lonely and sad. Jazmyn wouldn't let this continue; when this was over she would take Kyra in herself if she had to.

"Alright everything ready?" Isabella asked walking into the bedroom.

"Almost Mother, can Moon Beam stay out of the suit case I don't think she would like it very well, I'll hold on to her I promise." Kyra asked.

Isabella hesitated, she didn't want the cat to get lost and she hated the idea of side apperating the thing but the look on Kyra's face made her relent. "Okay, but you have to hold her really tight."

Moon Beam nestled into Kyra's arms and purred. They walked outside and Isabella waved a wand, everything quickly and neatly packed into the suit case. When it was done Isabella took hold of Kyra. There was a squeezing sensation and then they were somewhere else.

Isabella began casting enchantments, they wouldn't be hard to take down for the others, and she just had to get her bearings. She hopped out of Kyra's arms and started to walk towards the edge of the woods.

"Moon Beam!" Kyra called after her.

"Relax child she probably needs to do her business. She's an outdoor cat; she has to explore her new territory besides there is much to do you know that."

"Yes mother" Kyra said watching after where Moon Beam went.

Isabella looked at the run down hut in front of her.

"Where are we?" Kyra asked.

"Uragh Woods, I came here once when I was younger we found this place and I liked it so here we are." Her mother said.

Kyra knew not to ask any more questions, she would get any answers anyway. Her mother waved her wand and things began to unpack the larger things like the garden and live stock were placed in the clearing, with the green house over it to keep everything warm. Everything else remained until her mother was done transforming the inside of the hut.

"Chores little one" her mother said.

Sighing Kyra grabbed her basket from beside the carrots and set to work on gathering food. Each time they moved the configuration in which her mother put things changed and it usually took her a few days to remember it. This time was no different.

After her chores were completed she walked into the new hut, her mother was putting the finishing touches. There were no two doors, while not uncommon Kyra had grown partial to having her own room. The space was divided by curtains; her room was in the back the big thick red curtain was hanging dividing her room from her mothers. There was no bathroom inside, while not uncommon Kyra hated having to go outside when it was this cold. She heard a Meow and turned to see Moon Beam by the table. She rushed over to pick up the cat relieved to see her.

"I told you she would come back, she is a cat you can't keep them cooped up for long." Her mother said walking over to the stove to start dinner.

Kyra finished looking around, the sitting area was smaller and the kitchen and table where squished together, there wasn't enough room in here. Then again there was only so much her mother could do and only so much magic she could cram into a place. She could make things a little bigger stretch it out more and she had certainly done that. She just wished they could find a home where she could have her own room and not have to move again.

LILILI

Moon Beam prowled the small hut that night; she had to come up with a plan. The rest of the team would be there the following night. She had to get the wand away from that woman and get Kyra safe. She couldn't let the girl get hurt in the cross fire and if she removed the wand from the woman then there would be minimal cross fire. She stalked quietly into Isabella's section and looked around, she was unsure where the woman had stashed her wand but if she was smart it would be close. She jumped lightly up onto the bed and sniffed around trying to find it.

"Moon Beam, what are you doing?" Isabella started awake. Moon beam nipped at her hand lightly and meowed then hopped from the bed and ran to her food bowl. "You're hungry?" Isabella said sleepily. Moon beam raced back over and bounded on the bed ran along one side ducked under the pillow and found the wand, carefully knocking it away where she could get it later. She ran over the top of Isabella and to the food bowl again. 'Alright alright I'm coming" she said getting up and moving to the cupboard to grab a scoop of cat food. She dumped it in the bowl and then went back to bed. "Now eat and go to sleep" she said as she walked away. Moon Beam meowed quick thanks and bent like she was going to eat.

She hated the cat food and after a week of it, her stomach was starting to ache. She missed real food and planned on having a large burger when this op was over. After 20 minutes she was sure Isabella was asleep, carefully she jumped up and maneuvered the wand off the bed. She could end this now a few well placed spells and there would be no team, no chances for Kyra to get hurt. She would get in trouble but Kyra would be safe. She moved to the far end of the hut, she wouldn't have long. Inside there were spells to warn of an intruder she didn't know if transforming would trigger them so this would have to be quick. She thought over the spells Petrificus Totalus would bind the woman she could go from there by calling for back up. She transformed back to human with wand in hand "Petrificus Totalus" she said pointing at Isabella she body sprang stiff as a board but her eyes snapped open. Kyra sat up in her bed and upon seeing Jazmyn let out a scream. "It's okay Kyra, it's me Moon Beam, I'm an Animagus, and you remember reading about them." she said calmly. Kyra nodded she was shaking as she watched the woman move about.

"Good, my name is Jazmyn Keller, I am with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I am here to arrest your mother. She's been on the run since you were born." Jazmyn explained.

"Wh...Wh...What did she do?" Kyra asked afraid to know the answer.

"She killed 4 of our officers, used love potion on a muggle to conceive you, and broke about 20 international laws in the process. I'm a HIT Witch and I came here undercover to get your mother without you getting hurt."

"All these years... we've been on the run from police?" Kyra said and it suddenly made sense to her. The total isolation and the constant moving all made sense but it was hard to imagine her mother was a dangerous murderer.

"I'm going to signal for my team, your mother is going to be taken to Azkaban, the wizarding prison." Jazmyn explained.

"What will happen to me?" Kyra asked.

"That depends on you, I happen to know there is a spot at Hogwarts with your name on it." She smiled sitting on Kyra's bed watching Isabelle the entire time.

"What of my father? Is he really dead like she said?" Kyra asked.

"I have no idea sweet heart but we will try to find him, if you want. Until then you can stay with me." Jazmyn waved the wand to bring down the exterior spells. She heard the rustling of robes outside and the door burst open. Six people in robes burst through the door with wands pointed in front of them. "She's here, this is the daughter Kyra."

"Hello Miss O'Connor, my name is Harry Potter." A man stepped forward lowering his wand he motioned for the others to secure the prisoner. He was not tall but not short rather. His black hair was a little long and shaggy and he wore circular black glasses. She could make out a faint scar on his fore head. He wore robes of black and gold and she like how they seemed to sweep around him as he moved.

"Please call me Kyra" she said standing up.

"Okay then Kyra, why don't you pack some things and we will take you somewhere for the night until we can find a home for you." Harry smiled she could see now it was a lightning bolt on his fore head. His eyes were green and sparkled in the moon light.

"Okay" she said walking to her box she hadn't unpacked anything not even her clothing. She grabbed her bear from her bed and her pillow and quilt. "I'm ready." she said. Kyra felt numb, this was the first time she had met anyone else, and it was also a shock to learn that her mother was a wanted murderer. She didn't know what to think or feel but she knew she wanted to leave that hut and never return.

"Jazmyn no, you've done enough" Harry shook his head when Jazmyn started to follow.

"She can't come with us?" Kyra said tears now threatened to over whelm her. Though she hadn't known her as Jazmyn, Moon Beam had been her only companion.

"I'm sorry Kyra" Harry said kneeling down so he was face to face with her. "Jazmyn needs to take your mother to Azkaban. You'll be coming home with me for the night and we will find you a place after that. Hold on tight child" he said taking hold of her and disapperating. He reappeared in front of a cozy looking house. The house was a two story cottage with wooden trim and square windows. There was snow on the ground and bushes but the walk way to the wooden door was cleared.

"Where are we?" Kyra asked tears streamed down her face silently.

"A place called Godric's Hallow. It's a wizarding community, you are safe here" he said still holding her hand he led her through the gates and then into the house. "Ginny?" he called.

"Harry, what on Earth? I wasn't expecting you home so soon." A red headed woman came running into the front entry way. Her hair was at her shoulders and she had freckles spotted all over her face. Kyra noticed she was wearing scarlet and gold Pajamas with lions all over it. She caught site of Kyra and stopped, "Well hello there dear" She said trying to recover from the shock of seeing a child with her husband "What's your name?"

"Kyra O'Connor" she said softly.

"Hello Kyra, I'm Ginny Potter. Welcome to our home is you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes Please" Kyra said eagerly as her stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

"Well come in then, you can set your things here and we will get you some food" Ginny said then looked up at her husband her eyes wide and lips pursed.

Kyra followed Ginny into the kitchen she was in awe of the house. It was huge by her standards. There was an entry way and the kitchen was almost the size of the hut they had just left. There was a dining room and living room with pictures all over the walls. The pictures moved and smiled and waved she waved back at each of them. There was a big bathroom that she happened to catch a glimpse of off the kitchen there were stairs that led upward and some that led downward. She felt like she would get lost in here. The dining room held a long wooden table with benches for seats, it looked like the table had been a tree that had been caught in half long ways then sanded and polished. The benches matched, she ran her hands over them gently. She moved around the kitchen staring at the stainless steel appliances and the dark granite counter tops with matching dark oak cabinets. The floor in the kitchen was tiled with dark browns, grays, and blacks with the walls matching. "This is amazing" she whispered.

Ginny waved her wand and food began to clean and prep itself before going into a frying pan on the stove. She watched in awe getting overwhelmed by what she saw her mother had used magic but never like this Ginny wasn't even watching what she was doing it was like everything knew what to do its self. Bottles came out of the fridge only to rest on the table.

"Kyra will be staying with us for a bit Ginny" Harry said following them into the kitchen he was watching Kyra's reactions.

"Great, tell me Harry when did the head of Magical Law Enforcement start bringing children from cases home?" she asked not looking at him.

"She doesn't have anyone else Ginny, it's just been her and her mother since she was born." Harry said trying to reason with her.

"We will talk about this later" Ginny snapped waving her wand again. The food piled onto a plate and then floated to the table where Kyra now sat. A fork came to rest right next to the plate with a glass of milk. Kyra looked at the meal in front of her and realized how hungry she truly was. There before her was a slab of meat between golden brown buns and golden fried potatoes. There were tomatoes and onions and lettuce on the plate and bottles of something called ketchup and mustard.

"What is all this?" she asked looking up "Is this all for me?"

"Oh course dear, eat up and there's more crisps if you would like some." Ginny said glancing over to her. She caught Kyra's look and hurried over. "Have you never had a burger and crisps before?"

"No ma'am" Kyra said looking at the food unsure where to start.

"Well then, here try some ketchup with your crisps" she said taking the red bottle and squeezing some onto the plate. Kyra picked up one of the potatoes and dipped it in the ketchup and then tried a bite. She chewed it slowly then nodded and did it again.

"This is good" she smiled.

"The lettuce and such are for your burger go ahead put it on and give it a try. There's some cheese there too." Ginny watched the girl, glancing over at Harry a little worried. Harry hovered near by watching the girl and realizing that the girl must have had nothing but what they grew or raised for slaughter. She must have had everything homemade and never been able to stuff herself. He watched Kyra take a bite and chew then happily take another bite. He let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He watched her pick up the milk, take a sip, but then spit it out.

"What is that it's not milk" she said looking at the glass.

"You've never had this kind of milk" Harry realized "You're milk was fresh from the cow I take it?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"This is a little different it will take some getting used to but it is milk dear" Harry assured her. Kyra shrugged but set the milk down.

When Kyra was stuffed Ginny led her from the kitchen into the living room. With a wave of her wand she made up a bed on the couch her box came floating in to sit beside it. "Here you go dear you are about Lily's size so this should fit. Give me your cloths and I will have them washed for you by tomorrow."

"You have children?" Kyra asked taking the offered cloths.

"Yes dear, James is 13, Albus is 11, and Lily is 9." Ginny smiled. "James and Albus are at school Lily you will meet tomorrow"

"I'm 11" Kyra said excited now. She had wanted so badly to meet other children her age.

"Well you can play with Lily in the morning its late get some rest." Ginny gathered her clothing from her box while Kyra went to the bathroom to change. When Kyra was out of the room she spoke to her husband. "What are we to do Harry? She needs a lot of help that kind of isolation is not good for anyone."

"She has pretty good manners and she seems eager to meet new people. The girl is lonely and she's got no one else, her mother is in Azkaban, we have no idea who the father is. She needs someone who can teach her about society. Ginny please, you are an amazing mother and I think you could help her, just for a little bit until I can find her father. Besides, she has a letter, and if she wants to ... We can send her to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? She's been accepted, and I expect you would have us pay for all her things she will need? Look at this Harry she needs new clothes and shoes and you want to add on Hogwarts things?"

"Ginny please, you know we have more than enough, between what my parents left me, and what we make now. She needs us she's alone. This is my chance to help her, like we help Teddy. You love Teddy."

Kyra walked back into the room, she looked sad and tears were streaming down her face. "If you don't want me..." Kyra started.

"Nonsense dear, you are welcome to stay here. Tomorrow I will take you to get new clothes and shoes and we will find you a bed. We have a spare room that I will clean out and it will be yours while you're here. Come on child come rest." Ginny said softly she hadn't meant for Kyra to hear her.

Kyra shuffled her feet over to the couch and lay down. Ginny pulled the covers over her and tucked her bear in with her. A cat leapt up at her feet and walked up her body coming to rest on her chest. "You have a cat?"

"It's a stray that I brought in for the night, it was really mean and kept hiding but I didn't want it to freeze. It looks like it likes you." Ginny said puzzled.

"It's soft" Kyra said running her fingers through its soft brown fur. Her eyes started to feel heavy and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Big Wide World

Chapter 3

Big wide world

Kyra awoke in the late morning at first it didn't register, what had happened the night before. She was confused as to why her mother would let her sleep so late. It hit her rather suddenly that this was not her bed, and her mother was gone, locked up in wizarding jail. Kyra opened her eyes and sat bolt upright startling the cat on her chest which ran off. There beside her was a little girl staring at her. "Ahh!" Kyra called.

"Lily Luna Potter!" she heard Ginny call from the kitchen. "I told you to let her sleep!" Ginny came rushing into the sitting room "I'm sorry Kyra she's been eager to meet you. Are you hungry?"

Kyra nodded then looked at Lily. "Hi" she said softly.

"Hi, I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you" the little red headed girl bounced up excitedly.

"I'm Kyra, it's nice to meet you too." she said unsure she slowly got to her feet and walked towards the bathroom. Lily followed behind.

"Mom says you haven't got anyone and you're staying here, that's cool we can be friends. Can I do your hair it's so long?" Lily chattered.

"Umm, is that what girls do? Each others hair?" Kyra asked stopping by the bathroom door,

"I guess yeah girls do that, they like shopping too, you really don't know much do you?" Lily asked.

"I know stuff" Kyra said looking down not making any eye contact. She suddenly felt very shy.

"Lily enough you're going to overwhelm her." Ginny spoke up. "There is a towel hanging up for you." Ginny said slipping into the bathroom. "These are your soaps; you can take a shower if you like."

"Umm..." Kyra looked at the soaps and then the shower, she didn't know any of these things but she didn't want to say so in front of Lily. She was used to using one soap and a bath. She used her hand to ask Ginny to come down to her level. Ginny leaned down and Kyra whispered, "I need to talk to you without her here."

"Lily go find some nice clothes for Kyra to wear"

"But Mom!" Lily protested.

"Now" Ginny shooed the girl out and closed the door before turning back to Kyra. "What's wrong dear?"

"What are these?" she asked holding up the three bottles of soap.

"Oh, well this is shampoo you take it in your hand rub it in your hair get it all nice and soapy then rinse it out. Then you put the conditioner in, it makes your hair healthy and soft. Get it all over your hair and then rinse it out. Then this is body wash put it on a wash cloth, you don't need a whole lot then scrub up and rinse down. This is how you turn on the shower" Ginny demonstrated. "Then I set some of this for you, its deodorant it goes here like this. Ginny demonstrated. "You put it on your skin though" she explained. "I also laid out a hair brush and tooth brush for you." she pointed to them on the sink.

"Tooth brush?" she said looking at it. "You brush your teeth?" she laughed.

"Well yes dear it's how you keep them healthy when you are done with your shower I will show you what to do." Ginny said trying to give her a smile she was worried about the child. Ginny left the room and Kyra turned back to the shower and marveled at everything that was around her. She got into the shower and it felt like she was in the rain. She let it wash over her then set to work washing her hair and body. She was amazed at how clean she felt when she got out of the shower. Looking in the mirror she was amazed at the difference her skin looked paler not caked in dirt. It wasn't like she didn't bathe but they had such little time to do it. She looked at her hair and sighed, her mother had made her grow it out but it had become such a pain. She looked at the cloths on the sink and was confused. The dress was far too short and only covered to just past her waist and she held up what looked like a shirt but there was no hole to put her head. She didn't have an apron at all. Sheepishly she opened the door just a bit in the kitchen she saw Harry at the table.

"Umm Harry I need some help. I think this dress it to small and" she held the pants out where he could see them. "There is no place to put my head in this one it's strangely shaped.

"Its pants" Harry stood up and gestured to his own pants. He was for the moment grateful that she had some modesty.

Kyra closed the door and looked at the pants she turned them around and put one leg in the hole then the other. Pulling them up she was surprised to see a button which she quickly did. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door and was surprised to see that the cloths hung loosely on her. She picked up the brush and started to try and brush the knots out of her hair. Usually her mother did this once a week so now trying to do it herself it hurt and pulled. She sat on the floor for a moment tears welled in her eyes. She was overwhelmed, she wanted her mother back, she wanted her life back, and she just wanted things to be back they way they had been. She blamed herself. She must have been the cause of all this after all her mother wouldn't have brought a cat home if she hadn't thought that Kyra needed a companion. Silent tears turned to load sobs. There was a knock at the door but she ignored it.

"Kyra dear" Ginny said softly "It's okay."

Kyra's knees were bent up and her arms rested on them with her head down it was like she was trying to hold herself together but the tears kept coming.

"Its okay child" Ginny soothed.

Kyra felt two sets of arms wrap around her and knew that Harry was there as well. They held her and talked softly to her reassuring her that everything would be okay. After what seemed like forever the tears finally stopped and they were able to get up and move to the kitchen. Lily sat anxiously waiting for them.

"Is she okay?" Lily asked.

"She will be it will just take time." Ginny said with her arm around Kyra.

LILILI

After lunch Kyra watched Harry clean out the spare room. It didn't take long to get everything from the room stored in the attic. With a little magic she guessed anything was possible.

"Kyra" Harry said as he worked.

"Yes" she stepped back as a box went floating past.

"Ginny and I would like to take you shopping, get you some new cloths you can decorate your room however you like. It will be yours while you're here which may be awhile. See we are trying to find your dad but I was able to get temporary custody of you. I pulled a few strings, I know Jazmyn offered to keep you but Jazmyn is not really the nurturing type and you need to be around kids your own age. My boys will be coming back from school soon. They go to Hogwarts and you can too." Harry said he pulled a letter from his back pocket. "I was asked to give you that, the term doesn't start till September but we figured you would need some time to think about it."

Kyra took the letter and opened it she sat on the floor and the stray from last night popped up to curl up in her lap. She read it quietly,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Head Mistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss O'Connor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Head Mistress

After reading the letter she looked at the supplies.

First Year students will require:

Uniform:  
The quantity given is the suggested minimum requirements.

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
4\. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls  
5\. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans  
6\. Two charmable ties in house colors  
7\. One charmable winter scarf in house colors  
8\. Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, or skirts for girls  
9\. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee socks or black ankle socks for boys.

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Required Text books  
Hogwarts: A History by Chroniculus Punnet  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble  
How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers On The First Day by Julius Gummidge  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp  
Goshawk's Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy by Hilary Stargazer

Other Equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 basic potions ingredients kit  
1 set of protective gloves  
Quills  
Inks  
Parchment  
Blank Journal

Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:

Toad  
Cat  
Rat  
Pygmy Puff  
Owl

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I'll get my own wand?" Kyra asked looking up.

"Yes and we can get you an owl." Harry nodded.

"I've read a lot of these books...You would get me all of this?" Kyra looked back at the list.

"Of course" Harry said finishing with the last few boxes.

"I want to go." she said finally.

"Good I will let them know. Come we have things to do today. Lily and Ginny are itching to go shopping. Listen Kyra, if you get scared or overwhelmed let me know and we will come back here. This is going to be a big change for you and we don't want to overwhelm you too quickly."

"Okay, I will" she said looking down.

"Hey" Harry lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "Socially speaking it's not polite to look down like that, I know you don't know any different but eye contact is a good thing." he smiled.

Kyra nodded trying to take it all in.

LILILILI

"Most wizarding families are becoming more modern, most of us have cell phones now though owls are still preferred with the old timers. You have more wizards with computers and cars. We are trying to blend in more." Harry said as they walked along the busy street in London.

Kyra was trying to take everything in, there were lights flashing everywhere, the buildings where huge and there where so many people she clung to Harry so she wouldn't get swept away in the crowd. They had been shopping for hours now and it had taken some time for Kyra to settle her anxiety down. Harry kept telling her they could go home but she was determined. So far she had 16 new out fits, 6 new dresses, with something called tights to keep her legs warm, a few bras (Harry had waited outside for that he was not going in the store), new panties, and the most beautiful pink dress, with ribbons and glitter that she had ever seen. She had remembered on similar in one of the villages but this one was even more beautiful. She had 6 new pairs of shoes ranging from high heels to comfy sneakers. She was overwhelmed with all the beautiful things. They had ordered a new bed, sheets, paint, dresser, and vanity for her room. Now they were headed to a place called Diagon Alley. As they passed a shop Kyra looked I the window. "I want to get my hair cut" she said.

Harry stopped suddenly, "You do?"

"Are you sure dear?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, please not all of it but more like Lily's." Kyra said watching the people in the shop get their hair done.

"Alright" Ginny said and pushed the door open to the shop.

"Hello, she would like to get her hair cut do you have an appointment?" Ginny asked.

"I can squeeze her in now love come on. My names Ann what's yours?" The large woman behind the counter said. The woman had dark black hair with too much make up and a top that didn't quite fit her, Her chest was about to pop out of her shirt if she wasn't careful.

Kyra looked at Harry and held on to him. He walked with her to the seat and helped her take off her hat.

Ann gaped "That's a lot a hair dear."

"Tell her how much hair you want cut off." Harry said softly trying to reassure her.

"To... here" Kyra said meekly.

"Alright" Ann said putting a cloak around her. Kyra flinched and Harry moved to stand in front of her. She made eye contact with him and calmed down a little. He gave her a smile and reassuring nod.

As Ann began to cut her hair a sense of sadness fell over her. She wanted to be her own person but still felt like she was betraying her mother. After an hour of working on Kyra's hair the woman pronounced that she was done and spun Kyra to face the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her hair fell just past her shoulders, it was clean and brushed and styled in such a way that it framed her face. She looked to Harry and then Ginny searching for some signs of approval that it was okay. They both smiled for a moment then Ginny spoke, "You look amazing"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes" Ginny nodded. "How much do we owe you?"

"83.40£" Ann said not smiling anymore.

"That much? It says your hair cuts are 10£" Harry said looking at the woman.

"For that much work 83.40£" Ann said through pursed lips.

"Yeah not happening see your sign says 10£ and that's what I'm paying." Harry took his wallet out and placed a 10£ on the counter. "Your sign says nothing about length or time. Have a good day." Harry said motioning the others to leave.

"The hell with you mate" the woman yelled after them.

"What does the hell with you mean?" Kyra asked once outside. Lily giggled.

"It's not a nice thing to say." Ginny frowned they continued walking until they reached a dirty looking Pub. "Come on... inside."

As they walked in Harry was greeted by several people. As he spoke to them Kyra started to look around. The pub was dark and gloomy, there were spider webs all over and it smelled really bad as well. Pictures on the wall moved as she came to a board she saw a wanted poster and her mother's picture. There was a red slash with captured stamped on it. She read it to herself.

Isabella O'Connor

Wanted

Isabella O'Connor is wanted for the murder of 4 Magical Law Enforcement Officers, illegal use of love potion on a muggle, appareating without permit over international borders, illegal entry into the United States, attempted murder of 3 Magical Law Enforcement Officers...

"Kyra, you don't want to read that" Ginny said coming over to her and pulling her away.

"There are so many charges here, she did all these things? How is it they know she used a love potion on a muggle but they don't know who the muggle is and what's poly juice potion?" Kyra asked

"I'm sorry, I don't have all the answers, I wish I did when you get a little older I promise we will find you all your answers for now focus on being a kid and learning about this big wide world. You have so much to learn before you go to Hogwarts and we don't have a lot of time to teach you." Ginny said holding her tight in a hug.

They made their way to the back of the pub and outside into a tiny back yard, Harry drew his wand and tapped a brick three times. An archway appeared and behind it a street filled with people. Kyra looked around in amazement; she was blown away by what she saw. There was magic every where she smiled to herself glad that places like this existed.

"Ginny, I have some news. Kyra your mother had money in Gringotts our bank, when she was on the run we froze her account but I was able to get it unlocked and the money is yours." Harry said. "I was just told in the pub, I had been working on it since we brought you home last night." Harry grinned.

"Really, I have money?" she asked.

"Yep let's go get it." Harry led the way to Gringotts. It was a large white marble building near the middle of the ally. Kyra stared up in wonder as they went up the steps. Inside was just as amazing the art work and detail left her breathless.

"They are goblins!" she said excitedly. "I read about them in one of my mother's books!" She ran up trying to get a better look.

"Kyra, that's not polite" Harry said softly pulling her away.

"Sorry, I've just never seen one up close." She mumbled looking down.

Harry apologized to the Goblin and led them to the main desk. "Hello, I need access to Vault 367 for Kyra O'Connor" Harry said handing over a slip of paper. The goblin looked it over and nodded. He waved another Goblin over and they spoke in hushed tones before the second one waved them forward. Harry, Kyra, Ginny, Lily, and the Goblin crammed onto the cart and away they went.

Kyra looked all around amazed at what she saw they were deep, deep underground but there were waterfalls and she thought she saw a dragon. She was practically hanging over the edge and Harry was holding tightly to her to make sure she didn't fall. When they arrived outside the vault she bounded out of the cart. The goblin hadn't spoken a word the entire time; he walked over to the vault, stuck a key into the door and opened it with ease. Inside their were piles of money, more then she could ever have imagined. She looked at Harry confused, "This is all mine?"

"Yes, The O'Conner Wizarding family is one of the oldest in Ireland, this is family money passed down through the ages. Since you are an O'Connor it's now all yours" Harry said with a smile.

"I want to pay you back for all you have done and gotten me" Kyra said bounding into the vault. She took the bag from her back and looked at the money not even knowing its value.

Harry stepped in with her. "17 sickles = 1 galleon, 29 knuts = 1 sickle, 493 knuts = 1 galleon and, you don't have to pay us anything." He said helping her scoop some money up. After they were sure she had enough for everything she would need and then some they left the vault and made a quick stop at Harry's vault. Inside his was probably twice as much as hers.

She looked in awe, "You weren't kidding where you?" she said "You have a lot more then I do."

"Yeah, Ginny frets over it but only because she grew up poor and doesn't want our kids to do that." Harry smiled at his wife who in return gave him a nasty look.

LILILI

Outside Kyra looked around unsure where to start, she darted around Lily chased after her giving her suggestions.

"Girl's let's start with books" Ginny said heading into Florish and Blotts.

Kyra followed inside she turned on the spot taking it all in there were so many books she wanted to buy them all. Ginny went to the counter and requested the books she would need. Kyra came to her side paid quickly then raced off to look at more books. She discovered that she could in fact order books by owl which was beyond her. After retrieving the books they went to Ollivanders.

"Hello and welcome to Ollivanders. I am Jackson Ollivander, how can we help you today?" A young man asked from behind the counter.

Harry smiled, "Yes, Kyra needs to get a wand." He said redirecting her from the shelves. The shop was large and spacious everything was dusted and put away.

"Man it's changed so much from when we got our wands right Harry?" Ginny said looking at the new lay out.

"Yes well after my grandfather passed the shop went to my father who had no interest in it, my brother and I took it over cleaned it up and now we are back in business." Jackson told them as he browsed the shelves. My grandfather taught us how to make wands when we were very young and now we proudly carry on the tradition. There aren't very many wand makers left."

"Yes, we were going to Germany to get our youngest two's wands, it's good that you have reopened here." Ginny smiled.

"Here little girl try this one" Jackson said holding out a wand to her.

She gave it a wave like she had seen her mother do and the counter exploded.

"Nope" Jackson snatched it back and handed her another as he repaired the counter with his wand.

She gave it a wave and this time light appeared at the tip and very carefully moved itself out into a pattern that formed several kinds of animals. She felt warmth down her arm spreading through her body as if there was some unseen power was surging inside of her.

The room was silent as the adults and Lily stared at the shapes coming from the wand. Kyra looked away and the lights faded.

For a moment no one moved or spoke until Jackson broke the silence, "It seems we have a winner, though I have never seen that before, ever, and I'm sure my grandfather never did either because he would have said something I'm sure that was super cool. Anyway 10 Gallons and it's yours.

Kyra looked at him confused and nervous she was afraid to move, the power was a rush and she wanted to feel it again but it also shook her to her core. She put the wand down paid but refused to pick it up again. Harry grabbed it and placed it in his bag concern etched on his face.

"Do you want to go home now?" He asked when they were outside again. She shook her head, trying hard to keep herself together.

As they strolled past Elops Owl Emporium, Kyra stopped and looked at the pure black owl. "You're so beautiful" she cooed walking inside to get a better look. "Look at you, I want to take you home with me" she said to it holding her hand out to touch it.

"Mind you don't you think you should ask if I want to be touched?"

"Excuse me did you just speak?" Kyra said looking at the owl then looking around. Harry, Ginny, and Lily were speaking to the shop keeper.

"Well I dare say who else would be speaking; you were talking to me weren't you?" The owl said.

"I didn't know owls could talk" Kyra cocked her head to one side.

"We talk, but mostly you can't understand us, it's maddening really. You have us deliver your mail and pet us without asking it's rude we hardly even get a thank you!"

"What's your name? I'm Kyra."

"My name? No one has ever asked me it's Bella" The owl told her.

"Bella, my mom's name is Isabella." Kyra told her sadly. "Would you like to come home with me Bella, I promise I won't pet you without asking or forget to give you a thank you."

"I would like that and no cage if I am to come with you it is as a friend not a pet"

"I can agree to that." Kyra said opening the cage and holding out her arm. Bella flew out of the cage and on to Kyra's arm she walked up to the register and pain for the Greater Sooty Owl.

"Don't you want the cage?" Harry asked holding it.

"No Bella would like a perch but not a cage, she's my friend not a pet" Kyra said paying for the perch the owl requested and the food and mice she asked for.

Harry watched Kyra concerned now. "She named the bird Bella" she said to Ginny quietly.

"I know" Ginny said equally concerned.

Later on that evening they were sitting at home at the table. Ginny had prepared steak and potatoes for dinner with fresh carrots.

Bella the Owl was on the back of Kyra's chair. Harry watched Kyra hoot at the owl and the Owl hoot back it was almost like they were having a conversation. The stray from before was in Kyra's lap and between bites she would pet the cat and occasionally meow at it. Harry glanced at Ginny and Ginny glanced at him. There was something that was never talked about in front of the children but Harry suspected there was more then met the eye. Lily looked confused and almost disgusted as she watched Kyra. When dinner was over Harry asked Kyra to join him in setting up her room.

"Kyra, I have a story for you." Harry said waving his wand to open the boxes the contained the parts to set up her bed.

"Okay" Kyra didn't look up she was petting the cat and meowing softly to it.

"A long time ago there was a boy about 10 years old. He didn't know it at the time but he was a wizard. One day he was with his cousin at the zoo. His cousin made him mad and he made the glass disappear to the snake cage. The snake spoke to the boy thanking him for releasing him from his prison. The boy thought he imagined it especially until his 2nd year at school. He again spoke to a snake and everyone thought that because the boy could talk to snakes that he was the heir of Slythrin and trying to kill other students. Later on as he grew older he could still talk to snakes until he faced the dark wizard and destroyed him. Now he can no longer talk to snakes." Harry told her.

"I know about you being a Parselmouth" she said looking up. It's in the history books she smiled. "You're wondering why I've been hooting and meowing." It wasn't a question. "Since holding that wand it's changed me. It's opened up some sort of hidden talent or something, at least I think so. I've always had a thing for caring for animals and I mean you saw those lights from the wand when I held it... I think it means I'm meant to care for and love animals. I understand what they are saying. I didn't name her Bella, she told me that is what her name was, and honestly I was thinking like Smokey. This is Butter, his human named him but his human died. The human's child didn't want him and tossed him out. He is a good cat and he would like to stay but the food you give him hurts his stomach and he hasn't been feeling well. Please believe me Harry, I'm not making it up and I'm not crazy."

Harry sighed, "I believe you, Butter is it. Well Butter we will find you different food and take you to the vet first thing in the morning." The cat meowed and Kyra smiled.

"He says thank you. The letter said I could have two pets, I would like Butter to stay with me please."

Harry nodded, "As long as you care for him."

LILILILI

The end of the school year had the family a buzz, the boys returned from Hogwarts. Kyra had taken to decorating her room; she loved art and being artistic. She had also taken to volunteering at a local shelter in town. It was easier to help the animals if you could understand them. She had Harry had discussed hiding her ability at least for the time being. Witches and Wizards with these kinds of abilities were sometimes feared. Jazmyn had stopped by to see her a few times and she was always happy to oblige when Kyra asked if she could just pet her in her cat form. At the last day of August they were getting their things ready to go. She was to be a first year, Albus was to be a second year he was a Slythrin, James was 4th year and a Gryffindor. She was excited she wanted to find out her house and begin her new life.

The morning of 1 September Kyra was out of bed before everyone else. Her trunk was packed; Bella and Butter were ready to go. Bella had reluctantly agreed to the cage at least until they were on the train. Butter was doing much better; his visit to the vet had found that his digestive problems, switching his cat food had fixed that. Kyra had made sure to have tons of food with her and Harry had promised to send more when she needed it. Over the summer she had read all her book and was ready for whatever was thrown her way.

They ate a good breakfast of pancakes (Kyra's new favorite) with butter and syrup and scrambled eggs with milk and fresh fruit. After breakfast they set out for the train station. It was slow going but when they arrived Kyra suddenly felt very nervous. "What if no one likes me?" she asked Harry as they approached the platform.

"They will love you Kyra, you are going to make tons of friends. Albus and James are there if you need them they think of you as a sister now. If you need anything send an owl." he smiled at her. Harry had come to think of her as a daughter.

"You are going to be fine" Ginny said taking her hand, "Remember what we talked about, and be careful who you tell about your gift. Some people are scared of witches and wizards who are more than just a witch or wizard." Ginny hugged her tight then led her through the barrier to platform 9 3/4.


	5. Hogwarts

Chapter 4

Hogwarts

Kyra sat with Albus on the train while James was off to find his friends. Albus introduced her to two Slythrin's Henry Honeysuckle and Jennifer Juniper.

"You're the Kyra O'Conner; your mother is a legend. She took out 4 of some of the best MLEO single handedly." Henry grinned.

"Yeah" Kyra said quietly as she stroked Butter's back. Butter looked up at her and meowed. "Not a very sensitive human is he?" Kyra shook her head twice.

"What's wrong with her?" Jennifer asked of Albus.

"She's nervous alright and she's been through a lot. Maybe not bringing up her mum would be a good place to start yeah." Albus said looking over at Kyra. He knew of her ability, the entire Potter's knew.

Kyra looked over at Albus and gave him a small smile. Bella sat on the rack above asleep, Kyra looked up at her. Bella, Kyra, and Butter had become the best of friends over the summer and she was glad to have them with her at Hogwarts.

The ride was long, half way through she decided to take her robes and change, and she liked how they felt. They made her feel powerful and strong. With a renewed confidence she went back to the cabin. Albus was gone, perhaps to change. She sat back down and Butter crawled in to her lap.

"Bet you'll be with us in Slythrin, reckon there's got to be a load of dark wizard in you." Henry sneered.

"My mother was a Ravenclaw" Kyra said simply remembering all the ravens her mom kept around the house and an old school robe she had found once while unpacking from one of the moves. "It doesn't matter what house you're in, anyone can be bad, anyone can be good. It's the choices you make." Kyra said looking out the window. "It's not hard to see though why you're in Slythrin."

"Hey guy's we're here" Albus said coming back into the cabin in his school robes.

Kyra got up with Butter in her arms; she gently shook Bella who was not happy to be awoken and told her as much. She glanced at the others and Bella reluctantly flew to her arm and made Kyra aware the conversation wasn't over. They departed the train, "First years this way!" A voice called over the crowd, "Years ago Hagrid would do this but he's getting kind of up there so now his apprentice does it." Albus explained. "Dorian Keller, he's alright."

"Wait I don't want to go by myself." Kyra said her nerves kicking in.

"You're okay; James and I will be in the Great Hall when you get there. You have Butter and Bella you will be okay I promise." Albus reassured her.

"Besides, we have your back if anyone gives you trouble, it's what brothers are for." James said coming up beside Albus.

Kyra nodded, "Okay see you in the Great Hall" she said taking a breath and moving over with the other first years. Kyra looked over the Black Lake towards the castle. It was immense, suddenly she felt like she could do this. It was where she belonged.

LILILILI

The ride across the Black Lake was quick and quiet. Soon they were standing at the steps of the castle. A small door opened and inside was a beautiful white-ish-gold haired woman in green colored robes her blue eyes sparkling and she had the most slender body Kyra had ever seen. "Welcome my name is Aylaya; I am the Deputy Head Mistress. Please come in students" she said stepping back. The first years clamored in side unsure of what to expect. "Good evening student's behind this door is the great hall where the older students are waiting. Before we begin the feast you will need to be sorted, this of course will take place shortly. Dear you cannot have your animals inside the great hall"

Kyra sank back, she wasn't sure what to do with herself now, and she needed them with her. They were her source of comfort and strength, Kyra thought about leaving. She really didn't need to be here, suddenly there were too many people and they were all staring at her. She turned heading back for the door when another woman appeared. "Hello Kyra, come with me dear" the woman said. "I will take care of her Professor Aylaya"

"Oh course Head Mistress" Aylaya gave her a small bow.

"Come child" the older woman put an arm around her and led her through the crowd and then a side door. "My name is Professor McGonagall, I am pleased to see you here Miss. O'Connor. There was some question as to if you would be ready to come this year. Harry has of course filled me in on you and your progress adjusting to the world. I understand it's been rough. I also understand that you have the ability to speak to animals. That is not something that is usual hmm"

Kyra looked the woman over, she was old and grey, she wore glasses, her hair was tied up in a tight bun, and she had a stern but motherly appearance to her. She wore dark emerald green robes and a pointed hat. "Yes ma'am I can talk to animals, this is Bella and Butter" she said introducing them.

"A pleasure to meet you two as well." Professor McGonagall nodded.

Bella hooted and Butter meowed. "They are happy to meet you" Kyra translated.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" McGonagall asked

"Sure" Kyra replied eagerly.

Before her eyes Kyra watched McGonagall transform into a Tabby Cat with spots around her eyes in the shape of her glasses.

"Amazing!" Kyra grinned.

"Why thank you" McGonagall responded in her Cat form. "Is it easier for you to talk to me like this?" she asked.

"A little, animals aren't intimidating" Kyra admitted.

"Well good, put on the hat" McGonagall told her jumping onto the desk beside said hat.

"That's the sorting hat" Kyra said taking it in one hand. Her hand was shaking she was so nervous.

"Go on child put it on" McGonagall urged.

Kyra took a deep breath and put it on her head. What she heard inside of her head startled her. "hmm a tricky one you are, lots of courage, desire to prove yourself, your brilliant, love books, puzzles and mystery. You have darkness inside, pain, but a love and a gift for animals.

"Hufflepuff" the hat called out loud.

"Well done child, you are a Hufflepuff come on now" McGonagall said jumping and transforming in mid air. "Let's take you to your table, do you think you can hold it together if I allow the animals to stay with you?" she smiled when Kyra nodded. "You can do this" she said then led her from the room. McGonagall snuck her in and took her to the Hufflepuff table before bringing the hat to the front of the room from there the sorting commenced.

LILIL

OKAY Quick side note- I need some feed back here so some reviews would be great but would you guys like to see the story continue with a new chapter for each year OR do a spinoff of the years as separate stories OR glance over her time at Hogwarts and get to the supernatural stuff or a combo


	6. Moving On

Chapter 5

Moving on

29 December 2016

"I can't believe it; you have blown past everyone's expectations of you Kyra. Look at you!" Ginny smiled from the table. It was Christmas Break and also a time for celebration as she would be back in school on her Birthday. "This year, you graduate a whole year early! You are amazing you are!"

"You've come a very long way Kyra" Harry smiled, "We couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thank you Mum, thank you Dad. I couldn't have done any of this without you." Kyra said tearing up a little. "You guys took me in and made me the happiest girl ever. That being said I have chosen my field, Charlie has asked me to come join him in America they are having some problems with a Dragon over there and since we've discovered that it's not just animals but all beasts that I can talk to I thought I would go help. Then I plan on opening a magical animal sanctuary and trying o advance the rights of magical creatures in America."

"You're going to America?" Ginny said confused.

"I'm hoping to track down my father while I'm there. Dad said he was an American party boy. Look you two have been the best parents are girl could ask for but what if he wants me? What if I could know that other half of me? Maybe my ability to talk to animals comes from him? Maybe I could..."

"Kyra stop for one moment... Albus, Lily, James, leave the room." Harry ordered he quashed any protest by pointing to the door. Once the other three had left he pulled his wand and used a muffle spell so that they couldn't eavesdrop. "It's time we had a talk Kyra" Harry said looking to Ginny. He was silent for a moment, he took a deep breath and began "We found your father last year, it took some digging but we found him." Harry said watching her face. "His name is Dean Winchester. He is from the United States and he is what they call a demon hunter. His kind, they hunt our kind, he has a record and has killed several Witches."

Kyra sat there for a moment absorbing the information. She was hurt that they hadn't told her until now, angry that her parents were both killers, and sad that she would never know what it was to have her parents in her life.

"Kyra honey?" Ginny said softly, "We know this must be a lot for you but I promise you will always have us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she finally asked.

"We didn't want you to hurt more. You wanted so badly to find your father and be reunited with him. The news that he was someone who would rather hurt you was not something we thought you should know. I'm sorry Kyra, we should have told you but we didn't want to hurt you." Harry said looking down.

"Thank you for the truth. I am however still going to the states, I think I can help Charlie with the Dragon." she said softly. "May I be excused now?" she asked.

"Of course" Ginny said putting her hand on Harry's arm to keep him from following her as she left the room.

LILILILI

25 June 2017

Kyra looked one more time at the Hufflepuff dormitory; it had been her home away from home. She looked over at her trunk where Butter and Bella now sat. Butter meowed "Cheer up Butter Cup; we are off to new adventures."

"Butter's right dear and we will be with you every step of the way. You have done well dear, you graduated a year early, and you have an exciting career ahead of you. Come on now child we are going to be late." Bella hooted.

Kyra held out her arm and Bella landed softly. Butter jumped up and landed on her other shoulder, they had learned years ago how to both rest comfortably on her shoulders without hindering her. Kyra left the dorm and headed for the Great Hall where the end of term feast awaited her. She was greeted by the people she had come to call her friends

Max Jackson, Kelly Combs, and Annabelle Montego sat at the Hufflepuff table only Annabelle was graduating, the other two still had one more year.

"We'll miss you" Kelly said

"But we are right behind you; we will join you in the states as soon as we can!" Max smiled.

"Good Anna and I will be lonely without you" Kyra smiled.

LILILILI

Kyra smiled at Ginny and Harry when she saw them waiting for them at the train station they embraced each of them tightly. Kyra had forgiven them for not telling her sooner, now all she wanted was to begin her life. She knew Harry and Ginny would be there for her when she needed them. They were her parents; they had taken her in and raised her as one of their own. They had been patient as she learned to adapt to her new surroundings and held her when it became too much. They had loved her and protected her fiercely but also let her learn and grow. It was everything a parent should be and she told them this as she hugged them both.

"We are so proud of you and you too Albus both of you are grown now." Ginny said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, you guys finally get to join the real world" James said from behind his parents. "Welcome home guys"

"Awe Jimmy we missed you too" Kyra said hugging the eldest potter child. "Wasn't the same without you!" she laughed.

"Ahh course it wasn't I made it great" James laughed hugging her back.

The family left the train station and headed for home.

LILILI

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon Kyra?" Ginny asked watching her pack.

"Anna is waiting downstairs and Charlie is outside we need to get to the US the situation is getting worse muggles have seen the dragon and they are talking about hunting it down. We can't let that happen mum. I have to find out what's got it so upset" Kyra said tossing things in her trunk. "Butter hurry up or you get left behind!" she yelled. "Bella please put your perch and cage in the trunk help a girl out here"

Bella began to hoot up a storm Ginny glanced at the pure black owl and even she could tell the owl wasn't happy.

"Don't take that tone with me, you knew we would be leaving quickly you should have been ready. I wouldn't be rushing you if you had been." Kyra said to the owl before turning to Ginny. "Look dad got me a phone you can ring anytime mum please I have to do this, I love you. Please support me in this"

"I do support you, I just. I love you so much Kyra you were the child I didn't know we needed you have taught us so much about how to love and I just I'm going to miss you" Ginny said wiping tears away.

Kyra waived her wand trying to pack everything she was nowhere near as neat as Isabella had been when she had packed them. "I'll be back for the Holiday's I promise." She kissed Ginny on the cheek and then went down stairs with her broom in hand. The rest of her family was waiting below. She hugged them each and said her goodbyes then was out the door with Anna. "Alright guys, we got clearance right, flying over the Atlantic isn't the greatest but I don't want to break any laws by flying in."

"I have already taken care of it we are coming in by the request of the President" Charlie handed her a piece of paper which she looked at nodded then placed in her robes. She was dressed warm for this and her broom had been outfitted with small side cars for Bella and Butter to ride on. While Bella could have flown it would have been a long flight for the owl and she would have tired somewhere over the Atlantic. "Is my sister upset with me?" he asked of Ginny.

"I would say so." Kyra made sure they and her trunk were secure before mounting her broom. They took off into the night, it was going to be a long ride but in the Appalachian Mountains was a dragon in need of help and she would be damned if they didn't make it there before they decided to put the creature down.

LILILILI

Kyra, Anna, and Charlie touched down outside the wizard camp at the base of the Appalachian Mountains somewhere in Vermont.

"Charlie Weasly?" someone asked.

"Yes, these are my associates Kyra O'Connor and Annabelle Montego" He said introducing them.

"Good come, come" he said waving them forward. Kyra unlatched Bella and Butter and they followed the man quietly. "My name is Perseus Fonzela, I am in charge of this operation." he said walking into the camp with them. He stopped and turned to them, "Which one of you is it that can speak to beasts?" he asked.

"That would be me" Kyra raised her hand. "Where is it?" she asked

"Up there, we can't get close enough."

"Dragons are extremely territorial" Charlie frowned.

"Ah yes I was told you were the foremost Dragon expert that is why you are here" Perseus said looking a little lost. "Let's be honest if you can't tame the beast we have to kill it. It's already killed several muggles and it's been seen several dozen times."

"This isn't normal dragon behavior, something is wrong and we will find out what just give some sometime." Charlie pleaded.

"You have 24 hours." Perseus told them then walked away.

"Great, Charlie we need to get up there now." Kyra said looking up the mountain she saw fire light in a cave. "I'm going now" she said starting up the mountain "Butter, Bella stay here I don't want you to get hurt or spook the creature." Both animals looked disappointed but stayed behind.

"Wait Kyra it's too dangerous to go up there." Charlie called following her.

"And it's too dangerous to wait." Kyra said not slowing down.

Charlie sighed and followed her with Anna in tow. As she got closer to the cave she could feel the heat from the fire. "Hello, my name is Kyra, I am here to help you." she called.

There was a noise that sounded like a laugh then a thundering voice. "Help me, who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am, I'm Kyra. Look I know you dragons don't give out names so I'm just going to call you Sparky you cool with that?" she called inching closer.

There was another sound like a laugh and then. "You understand me human" a face peeked out from the cave a look of surprise.

"Well yes, mostly, sometimes depending on the breed of dragon it gets a little garbled. I'm still working on that but you are a Hungarian Horn Tail what are you doing in the US?" she asked.

"Very observant for a human, I was brought here as an egg, as I grew the human that took me in abandoned me in these mountains, I have been here ever since." The dragon told her.

"Why not just fly out of here?" she asked.

Another sound like a laugh, "If I could don't you think I would, I can't fly!" it bellowed.

"No need to yell may I come see what is wrong maybe I can help you and we can get you back to where you belong." Kyra asked.

"Kyra no, it's too dangerous" Anna whispered.

"Shh stay here" she said and climbed further up the slope.

"Fine, I won't eat you" the dragon growled.

Kyra approached in was in awe of the beast before her. He was huge but not quiet full grown by her estimate. As she approached she took note of one of his wings. It was badly damaged and in need have repair. "The human who had you, he did this to you?" she asked watching him out of the corner of her eye as she got closer.

"Yes" the dragon grumbled and moved his head to look away from her.

"It's badly damaged but we may be able to fix it. I have a friend he's an expert on dragons so to speak, he works with dragons in Romania at a sanctuary for Dragons who have been injured. May I have him take a look?"

"It's hard enough not to eat you and you want to add another tasty snack to the menu." The dragon scoffed.

"What if we bring you some food first?" she suggested "Then we repair your wing"

"Fine" he huffed

"I'll be back" she said and scurried out of the cave. Dashing down the slope back to the camp she found Perseus speaking with another man. "Hello Sir, I know what's wrong with the dragon. I need more time though, we need to find him some food and then we can work on repairing his wing." Kyra said quickly.

"Slow down girl" Perseus spoke as if talking to a child.

"Look don't talk to me like that, you called us here for help and I'm trying to give it." Kyra said angrily. Charlie came rushing into the tent out of breath he caught site of the two gentlemen.

"Mr. President, good to see you, I'm Charlie Weasley" he extended his hand.

"Good to meet you and who is this spunky young lady?"

Kyra went to say something but Charlie shushed her. "This is Kyra O'Conner; I told you about her over the phone when we spoke forgive her she is still learning to pick up social cues.

Kyra huffed, "I'm right here" she said annoyed "We have a dragon to take care of can we make with the pleasantries later?" she demanded.

"Right to the point I see, what is it you need Miss O'Conner?" The president asked.

"The dragon, he's not fully grown, someone brought him to the states, when he got too big he was abandoned on the cliff side, his wing looks like it's been cut probably thought if the dragon couldn't fly he would die. He's been in that cave awhile but he's getting so big he can't hunt right in these woods. He needs more space, I don't know what we can do for his wing but we might be able to transport him back to Romania to the Dragon sanctuary. I just need more time to talk to him about it. I need food for him lots of it while Charlie and I take a look at his wing and try to mend it before we move him." Kyra said at lightning speed.

"Okay I think I caught all that." Charlie said looking at the others.

"I will contact the Muggle President and get this area declared unsafe and shut it down. You have three days to get this taken care of or we do it my way."

"Yes sir thank you sir"

LILILI

A truck full of meat was brought in with a wave of her wand she began bringing it up the cliff side and placing it in the dragons reach. She had convinced Sparky as she was calling him to allow Charlie to look at his wing. It turned out Sparky liked to talk, he had been lonely on the mountain and Kyra knew what that felt like. He hadn't had anyone to talk to in many years and it kept him busy while Charlie worked. On the third day Kyra asked him what he thought of going to Romania to be around other dragons.

"You mean I don't have to be alone anymore?" he growled softly.

"No big guy, you can be around other dragons while you heal." she said softly. "Charlie will be able to do more for you there then he can here all we can do is stabilize your wing for transport. Charlie tell him about what you can do for him there he can understand you."

Charlie stepped down from his ladder, "Well Sparky we've come a ways in artificial wing grafts. We'll be able to put a light weight composite material over the torn wing and place a hollow tube along the wing here where it's been broken and already healed. It will take some time but if you work hard you'll be able to fly again."

"Will it hurt?" Sparky asked Kyra translated.

"Well we can give you something to make you sleep while we do it. When you wake up it will hurt for awhile as you heal from the surgery after about two months we will be able to start you on some therapy to strengthen your wing. You just got to promise not to eat any of us working with you." Charlie told him.

"Will you be there Kyra?" Sparky asked.

"No I have more work to do here, but I will come to check on you in a few months and I want to see you flying. I bet you will be amazing. Charlie can call me any time we've discovered that I can still understand animals even over the phone. So if you have any problems Charlie can call me here" Kyra drew a symbol in the sand. "If you draw this Charlie will know you need him to call me try it"

Sparky lifted a claw and drew the symbol in the dirt. Charlie nodded that he understood.

"Hey Kyra Sparky needs you" he said with a smile. The dragon laughed, "Alright Sparky your wing is stabilized so it won't be hurt any further in transport. My team is here would you like to sleep for the ride or be awake, if you stay awake no fire balls and no moving, your wing is to fragile and you could damage it more."

"Tell him I want to be awake; I want to feel what it feels like to fly. I will be good, I want to fly" Sparky told Kyra.

"Okay" Kyra said and translated to Charlie.

"Okay big guy we are going to put this around you it will feel tight but we need to make sure you are secure and won't fall out." Charlie called his team over and they set to work. Kyra kept reassuring him and telling him to fight his urges to attack, they were there to help. She kept feeding him meat and petting his snout.

"This is hard to fight" Sparky growled getting anxious.

"Easy big guy remember you want to fly, they can give you a small dose to relax you, not enough to knock you out but we can relax you." Kyra told him.

"Do it before I do something I'll regret" Sparky said trying to get to his feet.

"Pass it" she called holding her hand out someone tossed a vial and she opened it. "Sparky hey look at me, you can either drink this or I inject it, I would rather you drink it" she warned. Sparky growled but bent down she poured the liquid into his mouth and a few minutes later he settled down. "That's it big guy, good job" she said rubbing his snout. A few minutes later Charlie walked back over to her.

"We are ready and we have enough to keep him relaxed we will only knock him out if he starts freaking out. I will call you when we land. I wish you were coming with us." Charlie said softly.

"Me too but you know why I came here." Kyra smiled, "There are so many creatures here that don't have the same care that the creatures back home do. I have a lot of work to do" she smiled and squeezed Charlie's hand. Say hello to me mum and dad for me"

"I will be good" Charlie smiled.

Kyra watched as they took off and waited until they were above the clouds before making her way back to base camp. "They are off" She said to the waiting group. "Sparky is on his way to Dragon Sanctuary."

"Good work, I understand you will be staying state side for awhile?" President Goodwill asked.

"Yes sir, I am interested in exploring the US. I wanted to study some of the magical creatures you have here and maybe see what I can do to help them. I understand here in the US when a magical creature becomes an issue you put it down." Kyra said with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Well that's not entirely true; we did call you guys about the dragon." Goodwill frowned.

"Yes but just last week I read in the news that you lot had murdered a Unicorn that had been poisoned and ended up in the middle of a muggle town half out of its mind. Rather than capture and treat it you killed it." She went on.

"Well, I mean it wasn't our finest hour." Goodwill looked down.

"There are little to no protections afforded to magical creatures in your country and it's despicable!" Kyra growled.

"Perhaps you're right we should change that." Goodwill looked to his aide. "Well umm if you need anything please let my office know." he said before saying good bye.

Kyra huffed and walked out of the camp, Bella and Butter were waiting for her by her broom. "Let's get out of here" she said securing them in. "I'm sorry it won't always be like that, dragons are dangerous even for me I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you guys."

"We know dear we are just glad everything worked out all right where are we off to now?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere warm with a shower" Kyra said kicking off the ground and casting invisibility around them. She soared through the sky towards the nearest town unsure of where they should stay for the night.

It was late before she found a place to stay. She walked to the cabin with her gear in tow, invisible to anyone looking. Once inside she made her gear visible and unlatched Butter and Bella. "Alright guys" she said waving her wand to unpack her trunk, she laid out food for her animals and grabbed her shower stuff. "You eat while I take a shower"


	7. Family Drama

Chapter 6

Family Drama

When she walked out of the bathroom she heard a knock at the door. Grabbing her wand she moved towards the door and cracked it. James Potter stood outside. She flung the door open "James what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Good you're safe" he said coming inside and shutting the door. "Mum sent me, Isabella escaped from Azkaban, and she had help on the inside we believe." James said looking around his wand at the ready. "There were notes in her cell and your name written hundreds of times, we think she may be coming after you. Magical Law Enforcement is on it and dads pissed." James said relaxing once he had checked the entirety of the small cabin. "Mum sent me to watch after you Albus is on his way as well."

"Wait Isabella broke out?" Kyra said sinking down onto the bed.

"Yes, I'm sorry I know this isn't what you wanted to hear." James said seeing how shaken his adopted sister was. "Look dad is on it, he will find her. They believe she's state side dad's here working with the US Magical Law Enforcement Department."

"Damn" Kyra sighed Bella and Butter came to her side

"You should go home dear where you will be safe" Bella hooted.

"She's right" Butter hissed.

"What are they saying?" James asked.

"That I should go back to England." Kyra said somewhat defeated.

"Mum would like that, but that's not you." James moved Butter and sat besides her setting the cat on his lap. Butter hissed in protest. "Sorry bud but she's my sister you're her cat, I'm higher on the totem poll." James said. Butter meowed towards Kyra.

"He says over his dead body you are." Kyra translated.

"It can be arranged." James smiled at the cat that dug his claws into James' leg before jumping down. "Owe damn cat, never understood why you liked that thing" he glared at the cat who glared right back. "Anyway, no don't go back stay here I will stay with you to keep you safe, you have work to do remember?"

Kyra smiled, "Thanks James but I can't have you lurking around while I work, and you're an Auror not a beast expert. You would scare them away." she said pointedly.

"Good point, how about I stay close Dad gave me these, if you're in trouble rub it like this, it acts like GPS and I can apperate right to you." James told her handing her a gold coin like Harry's old DA coin. "I and twenty others will be second away."

"Dad didn't think I would like the idea of you staying so this was his compromise?" she asked taking it and tucking it in her jeans. James chuckled and nodded. "Alright you can stay tonight but then you are gone tomorrow."

"Like a bad date huh" he laughed and grabbed a blanket from the bed to lie on the couch.

"Eww you're my brother I would never date you." Kyra said confused.

"It was a joke Kyra go to sleep" James chuckled.

LILILI

Kyra checked out the next morning and said good bye to her brother. She pulled a back pack from her trunk and prayed she could get the Charm right for undetectable extension. After a few tries she got it, packed everything into the bag and threw it over her shoulder, she looked at Bella and frowned, "Walking around with an Owl is going to be noticeable, how about a dog?" she asked.

Bella looked at her angrily.

"Alright how about I shrink you down and put you in my pocket?" Kyra asked.

Bella hooted "Fine, I don't like this not one bit and you better make me normal sized again when we are alone!"

"I will" Kyra shrunk her down and picked the owl up placing her in the inside pocket of her jacket. She could head Bella hooting her displeasure. "Alright Butter your turn it's a leash or you join Bella"

Butter hissed "the leash" he said angrily.

Kyra attached him to a leash and led him out of the cabin. "Time to find my dad, if anyone can help us it's him." Kyra said

"Do you think its wise Kyra?" Butter meowed.

"I don't know what else to do, if Isabella is coming after me we are going to need all the help we can get, he's hunted and killed Witches before."

"Yes but you are also a witch, what makes you think he won't kill you?" He retorted.

"Good point, I'm hoping the whole being his daughter thing helps." Kyra sighed. Since finding out about her father she had been tracking him for some time. He was nearby from what she knew that was why she had chosen this place to stay the night.

After searching all day she had to admit that he must have left town. She found another cabin to stay in for the night. "Look guys, as much as I hate to say this it might be best that you guys return to England with mum until this is settled." she said to her friends that night.

"But Kyra we have always been with you." Bella protested.

"Yes back in England and at school, this is America and it's hard to move around with you two. What happens if Isabella finds me, if she where to hurt you I could never forgive myself. I'm going to have James arrange for you two to go back to Mum in the morning. Mum is expecting you." she told them sadly. "When this is over I will send for you." she promised.

That night she cried for the first time in a long time. In the morning she bid farewell to her friends as James took them to send them back to England. When she was alone she cried some more, she hadn't felt this alone since she was 11 and with Isabella on the run.

LILILI

Tracking a hunter was harder then she expected. Even harder when you knew nothing of the area. She had been tracking him for weeks; there was still no sign of Isabella. She prayed that she would have time to do what she needed to before having to face the woman who gave birth to her. She was in a town outside of Chicago; there were talks of a creature attacking and killing people. She was here to help creatures and thought this was a good place to start. She also thought perhaps her biological father would show up as well.

Walking through the woods she heard whispers through the trees. "Hello" she called out.

"Someone's coming hide" she heard the chattering of squirrels.

"It's alright; I am not here to hurt you. I can understand you though please come out." she chittered back. Slowly a squirrel popped his head out, "Hello little one" Kyra said softly.

"You understand me?" The squirrel spoke darting around a little.

"I do, what's your name? I'm Kyra."

"Bert" the squirrel said, "That's what the human calls me that feed me in the park."

"Nice to meet you Bert. Listen I'm looking for a creature that has been killing humans" she smiled.

"It's a Crup" Bert told her. "Its master experimented on it, turned it crazy and big. It killed its master and escaped now it kills to feed." Bert explained "It's been killing lots of creatures be careful the Crup" Bert darted away then without so much as a good bye. Kyra got up and turned around only to see why the squirrel had run. Behind her stood a massive canine, she couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. A Crup was the size of a Jack-Russell terrier but this thing was the size of a bull. It had massive teeth and its eyes were blood red."

"Lady gets down" she heard someone yell she turned in time to see a man with a gun.

"No please don't shoot it!" she cried standing in the way. The Crup sensed the danger and turned tail to run.

"Damnit lady!" the man pushed passed her followed by a second man both fully loaded. "What the hell is that thing Dean?" she heard the younger of the two yell.

"Hell if I know" Kyra turned and ran after them. She caught up with them outside a cave. The man named Dean turned and saw her. "Oh come on, lady what the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Trying to save that poor creatures life" she growled.

"It's a killing machine you can't reason with it!" Dean snapped.

"The hell I can't" Kyra pushed passed him.

"Fine get yourself eaten!" Dean yelled after her, he stood there for a moment looked at his brother Sam then kicked the ground and followed her. "Lady come back here"

"Kyra, my name is Kyra now shut up" she snapped. She gave a soft bark, "Hello, its okay I'm not going to hurt you. I heard your master hurt you and that he's dead."

Dean watched the girl barking into the cave and wondered if she was crazy then he heard a response from somewhere in the dark. His gun went up reflexively and he spun trying to see where it was.

"Put the gun down you're scaring him." Kyra said putting her hand on Dean's and pushing his gun down.

"I'm scaring him?" Dean said confused.

"It's okay he won't hurt you" she barked. "I can help you, if you let me."

There was another bark back and Dean swore this girl was having a conversation with the thing.

"Look man he's not going to come out with you standing there go to the edge of the cave if I'm not out in 10 minutes come shoot it." She moved deeper into the cave.

"Fine your funeral." Dean said walking to the mouth of the cave.

When she was out of Dean's view she pulled her wand and whispered "Lumos" the tip of her wand started to glow. In the corner was the massive dog, she sighed, "There you are come here, let me help you" she said gently. The massive beast shuffled closer to her. She began work to shrink him to his normal size. She detected potions in his system that would have to be siphoned off and he was in need of some good food and rest. She picked the small Crup up and cradled it close. "Its okay buddy I know someone who can take care of you" she said smiling. She disapperated back to her cabin where she told the Crup to remain until she returned, she would feed him and take care of him then. He agreed to stay put. After such she returned to the cave with a minute to spare. She walked out of the cave to a waiting Dean Winchester.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"Safe until I can do some more work on him, he's going to need a lot of it too. I have a friend who can take him." Kyra said walking past him.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I told you, my name is Kyra. Are you deaf mate?" she asked.

"Alright Kyra" Dean said following her, "What the hell where you doing in there?"

"I take care of animals, sorta an animal whisper" she said glad that he was following she had him intrigued. This wasn't how she had planned to meet her father but now was as good a time as any.

"That wasn't an animal- that was a supernatural creature." Dean caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder spinning her around.

"Obviously, it's called a Crup. Normally harmless enough until its master started experimenting on him. He was in so much pain it was driving him crazy and drove him to kill. He will be okay though a little rehabilitation and I are sure we can find him a good home. Crup make excellent pets. Nearly identical to a Jack Russell Terrier except they are born with fork tails. Strict laws on owning one of those, my brother has one.

"Excuse me a what?" Sam said coming up beside them.

"A Crup, come on I thought a couple of supernatural hunters like yourselves would know what a Crup was." Kyra pushed past Dean and continued through the woods.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded again.

"You really are deaf aren't you mate, or is it the accent, I'm told sometimes you American's have a hard time understanding them. Kyra pronounced Ki-ra" she said annunciating. "Kind of like Kyle but with a ra instead of a le" she was stalling building up her courage to face the real issue at hand. Finally she stopped and turned to him for the first time she actually let herself look at him. She had his features, his eyes, and hair color. She even saw some of her own body language in his. "Blimey, I didn't think I would look exactly like you. I knew I looked nothing like me mum but this is insane." she sighed.

"Excuse me?" Dean looked over at Sam.

"Before you try and kill me allow me to explain" Kyra said sighing.

"Kill you?" Sam spoke up "Why would we try and kill you?"

"Well I'm a witch and I heard you boys kill witches." Kyra said confused.

"You're a witch" Dean said skeptically.

"Well yes, you really didn't figure that out." Kyra asked "Well geeze I should have kept my mouth shut, still have a hard time picking up on social cues and what not comes with the 11 years of isolation."

"Whoa what?" Dean looked between her and Sam.

"Perhaps we should sit down to talk?" Kyra asked. She pulled out her wand and conjured up a few chairs.

"Whoa!" Dean and Sam both jumped back.

"Honestly, I thought you guys had seen magic before." Kyra was even more confused.

"Nothing like that!" Dean said reaching out to touch the chair then jerking his hand away when he realized it was solid wood.

"Okay sit down let me start at the beginning." Kyra motioned for them to sit. "17 years ago, you Dean Winchester met a woman at a pub, you were drunk she slipped you some love potion and bam you fell madly in love with her. You took her back to your room got your jollies off and why? Because she wanted me her own child."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"I'm talking about Isabella O'Connor"

Dean sank into the seat, "I never told anyone about her"

"Right, well my name is Kyra O'Conner. I am her daughter, your daughter. May 3rd 1999 right? Yeah my birthday is January 24th 2000. This means I share a birthday with dear old dad. Anyway what she did was highly illegal in my world. Shortly after I was born Magical Law enforcement Officers caught up to her, she killed four of them in her escape. For the next 11 years we were on the run, I never knew why until later but anyway I was kept in total isolation. My mother feared that if people saw me they would find her. So I was alone with my mother and our animals for 11 years. My mother brought home a cat for me for my birthday, little did she know it was a an Animagus"

"A what?" Sam asked.

"Honestly you call yourselves hunters of the supernatural but have no idea what an Animagus is? It's a witch or wizard who can turn themselves into an animal. Anyway this Animagus was a witch named Jazmyn. She rescued me that night and my mother was taken into custody. A wizard named Harry Potter took me home. His family pretty much adopted me and I went to Hogwarts..."

"Hogwarts?" Dean interjected.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I graduated a year early and came to America to help a dragon and study magical creatures and hopefully reform the terribly lax laws that you American's have towards their protection."

"Dragons?" Sam was sitting now too.

"Honestly you two, A few weeks ago my adoptive brother James showed up and told me Isabella had escaped and is on the lookout for me. I decided it was time to find my biological father, you" she looked at Dean "To help me hunt her down and put her back in Azkaban where she belongs."

"Azkaban?" Sam said weakly.

"For god's sake Azkaban the wizarding prison near England. You two are woefully uneducated." Kyra said getting to her feet and pacing.

"So you're a witch? My brother is your father, and your psycho mother is looking for you because she wants to what reconnect?" Sam asked.

"You're my uncle then, well look at that a family reunion. Now we just need my mother and we can be one big happy family!" she yelled. "No you idiots she wants to kill me, Harry found notes in her cell she blames me for all of this and she blames you too. She's went even more mental in prison so she's coming after you too." Kyra sighed

"She's right about one thing; she's your spitting image." Sam said looking between the two. "She's even got the short hair and the eyes. She even moves and acts like you"

"She does not!" Dean growled putting his hand to his face. "We are sitting here in the middle of the woods listening to some woman claim to be my daughter, she says she's a witch and that her crazy witch mother is coming to kill me, while isn't that just great. Well guess what princess, I can handle myself. I don't need your protection and I don't need your interference." Dean got up and walked away.

Kyra looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. "Well, if he feels that way" she said trying to keep what dignity she had left.

"Wait Kyra" Sam said looking after his brother then back to her. "Give him some time; you've sprung a lot of information on him. You aren't like any witch we've ever met and you are challenging what we thought we knew. Then to add to the fact you're his daughter he just needs some time."

"He's made his opinion loud a clear." She said sniffling.

"Well then let me make my position clear, family is family, I believe you Kyra which makes you my niece and I would let him be the cause that I lose family. This is my number, call me and we can meet. I mean it Kyra; give him some time he will come around." Sam said handing her a card.

Kyra took it and then handed him a slip of parchment with her number, "Be careful Sam, my mother is more powerful then I am." with that she disapperated.

Once inside her cabin she sunk down on the floor and cried her eyes out.

LILILILI

Dean looked up when Sam walked in, he was half a bottle into his whiskey, and had been drinking in the dark. Sam frowned and shook his head he stripped his Jacket off then sat down a cross from his brother.

"Where the hell you been?" Dean asked

"Well, I spoke to my niece, and then tried to catch up with you but you had already taken off so I had to walk back to town." Sam snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you? In all the times you been screwing around with women you never thought you might possibly have a kid out there?"

"That isn't my kids, it's a witch." Dean said chugging some more whiskey. "We kill witches and Sabrina there is no different than any other witch we've ganked."

"Bull shit, she isn't some witch that's going around killing people and since when have any of the witches we've met been able to conjure a chair out of thin air? There were no hex bags no symbols, just a girl looking for her dad to make sure he's safe. You're an ass Dean, and you broke that girl's heart."

"You believe her? You truly believe her that she's some magical witch that can pop in and out and conjure things out of the air maybe ride a broom stick and somehow talk to animals like some Doctor Doolittle?" Dean demanded.

"I do, and I am willing to give her a chance to prove it are you?" Sam asked. "Family is family Dean; you would do anything for me but what about your own daughter? What would dad think of you shunning her like that damnit Dean save for the British accent she walks, talks, and acts like you with your sarcastic wit and everything the girl is a chip off the old block!"

Dean downed the rest of the bottle; "You're my family she's not" he threw the bottle in the trash and then lay on his bed to pass out.

LILILI

"Dad, I need you here please" Kyra said through quiet sobs into the phone.

"I'll be right there" Harry told her.

She hung up but didn't have long to wait. He apperated right in the middle of her cabin. "What's wrong Kyra?" he asked coming to sit beside her on her bed.

"I found him, my biological father, I talked to him. He is the meanest foulest man I have ever met." she said angry and sad at the same time.

"What happened Kyra?" Harry asked and she told him everything. He listened intently as she spoke then sighed, "So he didn't know about the wizarding world. Our intelligence from the American's was wrong" Harry's shoulders sagged, "It sounds like the witches they have killed are of the demonic nature not of our world. The Wizarding population is so spread out here and most would not lift a finger to help the muggles unlike in England. This place is so backwards; I'm having a hard time finding anything out. Look we have a tail on Dean Winchester in case your mother shows maybe I should talk to him man to man." Harry suggested.

"You would do that dad?" Kyra asked.

"He doesn't know you like I do and if he spent half a second getting to know you he would love you like Ginny and I do." Harry kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep and if you need me call" Harry smiled as she lay in bed he tucked her in like he used to. He tucked the little Hufflepuff badger he had found for her under her covers and kissed her forehead one last time. "Good night Kyra" he said and then was gone.

When she was alone it hit her hard, no Bella, No Butter she was completely alone and the tears just kept rolling.


	8. What Do you know

Chapter 7

What do you know

Harry was getting rather angry, not only were the American's useless in his investigation they seemed to stall it more than anything. Now he had a daughter whose heart was broken by her own flesh and blood and a crazy mother who was hell bent on finding Kyra. Harry had kept much from his adopted daughter, like the truth about why her mother was really after her only his son James new the full story and he was keeping his mouth shut.

"Dad you sent for me?" James said walking into the room.

"Yeah, Albus had just been accepted to Witcome's Potions Academy. It's one of the best in the world." Harry said looking out the window of the sky scrapper they were in.

"That's great dad but you didn't call me up here to tell me about Albus, mom told me hours ago." James frowned, his father appeared older then he remembered. His suit jacket was tossed in a chair in the corner, his suspenders hung by his waist and his shirt was unbuttoned half way and looked like he had slept in it. His glasses were broken again which was another indication he had passed out with them on. There were pictures strewn on the floor and desk of potential sightings of Isabella O'Connor. When Harry turned to him he saw the worry lines and bags under his eyes. "This is about Kyra, is she okay?"

"I don't know James, she found her biological father and he broke her heart, the American's gave us crappy intelligence and the prime minster has recalled me to England. I'm leaving you in charge of the investigation here, I can't trust anyone else with Kyra's life or Isabella's secret. Before I go however, I wanted to pay a visit to Kyra's father and I would like you to come with me." Harry said rubbing his eyes a little.

"You should go dressed like that dad." James said, "It's a good look for you"

"Very funny son" Harry sighed.

20 minutes later and Harry emerged from the bathroom looking like the respectable Head of Magical Law Enforcement that he was. James and Harry apperated outside the hotel and knocked on the door. A tall man with longish brown hair and a muscular build answered the door. Harry recalled that this was Sam Winchester, Dean's brother. "You're Sam Winchester" Harry said trying to look past him to see Dean.

"And you are?" Sam asked looking them over.

"My name is Harry Potter and this is my son James Potter, I'm Kyra's adoptive father and I am here to speak with Dean Winchester."

"Come in" Sam said stepping back to let them in. "Dean ran to the store to get more whiskey he should be back in a moment have a seat. Is Kyra okay? She seemed well destroyed when she left yesterday." Sam said leaning forward in the seat.

"Kyra was subjected to a life of isolation from birth to age 11, when she came to my wife and I, she was scared, lonely, and desperate for the approval for others. She had nothing, no self esteem, no conception of personal space, or anything. Her first day with us we went shopping, we gave her free reign to design her room and she did she wouldn't let us use magic to help her, but she wanted us to paint with her. She asked if she could cook dinner and she made it by hand while my wife always just flicked her wand and dinner was done. Kyra's meal was one of the bests I had ever had. I grew up in an abusive house hold like that so I sympathized it was the love of my wife's family that made me a better person but I had lost sight of what it was to make a dinner, or paint a room by hand. Kyra taught us how to slow down and enjoy the little things and in turn we taught her how to live in the big bad world. She went to Hogwarts; it's sort of like a boarding school to learn our craft. She struggled with making friends and keeping her gift quiet. Even among my kind her gift to speak to animals is unique and sometimes feared. She couldn't find her place there and we feared we had let her go too soon so we packed up and headed for Hogwarts ready to go get her but when we arrived there was our girl, she had found the forbidden forest full of dangerous creatures and she was there, speaking and riding the unicorns. Having conversations with the giant spiders, and singing with the merpeople. She started helping with the pets in school, when one was sick or hurt the students would bring them to her. The more work she did with them the more she came out of her shell. She was already ahead of her class as Isabella had made her study some of the subjects which gave her an edge. She took an internship with my brother in law in Romania in between her 4th and 5th year; there she learned she could talk to dragons. When she returned she was a different girl so sure of herself. She had her first boyfriend in her 5th year and he broke her heart. By her 6th year she was ready to graduate a year early with a NEWT in every subject. She could be anything she wanted to with her grades and she chose to work with magical beasts and other animals. She chose to leave England and come here to shake up the status quo and fight for what she believes is right. She came here to find her biological father and learn about that side of her. Now he's broken her heart and I am not sure she can recover this time." Harry watched Sam as he spoke, though this wasn't the man he had been hoping to speak with, Sam at least seemed willing to listen.

"She sounds like an amazing and talented girl." Sam sighed, "My brother is overwhelmed we haven't exactly had it easy ourselves, I've listened to your story now it's my turn." Sam said he then went on to lay out the events of their lives at the end Harry was quiet for a moment.

"You American's with your killing, Kyra wants' to stop that. I will grant you not all magical creatures are good and some have been seriously misidentified I assure you but that's not why I'm here. She's not a bad girl and she just wants to learn more about your side of her family. She wants' to know about the man that her biological father is." James finally spoke up. "She's my little sister who I love dearly, give her a chance."

"I am willing to and I think Dean will when he comes to terms with what having a daughter means." Sam assured them. The door opened and Sam looked up to see his brother.

"Who the hell is this?" Dean demanded.

"You must be Dean Winchester, man she looks just like you." Harry got up, "My name is Harry Potter, I am Kyra's adoptive father this is my son James Potter."

"What the hell Sammy you let these things in here?" Dean demanded

"I'm sorry he's drunk he has been drunk quite a bit lately." Sam said getting up between Dean and Harry.

"Oh I have had enough of this" James pulled his wand out, he pointed it at Sam and pushed him back to his chair, he moved his father back to his seat and then muttered an incantation and ice cold water poured over Dean who was then picked up and summarily dropped in a chair.

"James" Harry protested.

"You've been playing good cop now I'm dad cop." James got in Dean's face. "Listen up arse hole, my sister doesn't deserve this she deserves better then you. You can't get yourself together long enough to take care of the one person in this world who for whatever damn reason still loves this idea of her biological father and who dropped a promising life in England to run over here to meet you to abandon her dreams to protect you from a crazy woman hell bent on killing you and her. She's your daughter your own flesh and blood and yet you call her it and call us things like we are nothing. Well listen up muggle boy, I'm not going to stand back and let you hurt her more. You go out, you party, you get drunk, and you meet a pretty girl, she takes advantage of you, and boom you got a kid. Not the greatest way to have one but none the less she is yours. So here's the deal" James stood back with his wand pointed at him. "With a swish red line streaked from James' wand and worked their way around Dean until they encased him.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded getting to his feet Harry stopped him.

"It's a spell we use it in Magical Law Enforcement, if you have one too many drunk and disorderly or possession of illegal drugs we can temporarily cause their body to reject the substance. One sip of whiskey and your brother will be puking his guts up. Even if that's not enough to deter him he won't get drunk." Harry explained, "However, usually we need a court order to do this. It's not illegal per say to do it this way but not the preferred method." Harry explained.

Sam watched as the red lines sunk into Dean's skin and disappeared completely. HIs eyes were closed but he was breathing. "Dean?" Sam asked moving towards his brother.

Dean's eyes opened, "What the hell did you just do to me?"

"Sobered you up, and I won't release the spell until you can prove that you've given it a chance with your daughter." James turned to the door and walked out.

"Well, sorry about that." Harry frowned, "I'm off back to London good luck." Harry followed behind James.

Sam went to look out the door but they were already gone.

"I need a drink" Dean said reaching for his bottle he had brought back from the store.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Sam warned.

"He took it all away now that's he's gone he can go fuck himself." Dean took a sip of the whiskey and instantly through up everything he had ever eaten in his life at least that's what it felt like. After 10 minutes of wrenching he looked over at Sam who was beyond amused.

"I think you pissed off the wrong wizard man." Sam said handing his brother a towel to clean himself up.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Dean said still gasping for air.

"You hurt his sister dude, I think you should be grateful all he did was put this spell on you." Sam took the towel and the bucket Dean had been puking in and dumped it in the bathroom.

"Well that's wonderful I have no way to get in touch with that witch..." Dean stopped when he saw Sam's face.

"Dean, her name is Kyra and she's been though hell but you won't even here two words about her. I've been texting with her all evening, she's a smart kid and I think you would like her if you gave her a chance." Sam held up his phone.

"They have cell phones? Course Crowley had a phone why wouldn't it...I mean she." Dean said sighing. "Alright I'll try."


	9. Getting to know you

Chapter 8

Getting to know you

"Kyra?" Sam called peering through the woods.

"Over here" she called, her heart was in her throat and she prayed this was not them coming to kill her.

Sam moved through the brush with Dean grudgingly in tow. He broke through some trees to a clearing.

"Not too close" Kyra said "stay back or you will scare her."

"Scare who?" Dean asked pushing past his brother before coming to a halt at the site before him. "Is that... that's a unicorn." Dean looked over at Sam then back to the pure white steed on the ground.

"She's hurt, some one left a trap and she stepped on it, she was able to get free but it's shredded her leg, she's pregnant too." Kyra said from the ground where she was tending the beast's leg. "No they won't hurt you, I won't let them." she neighed.

"Are you sure?" the unicorn asked.

"I am sure" Kyra smiled then to Sam, "Ever bandaged a unicorn before?" Sam shook his head still in awe. "Well come here I could use some help. Slowly though don't spook her." Kyra waved him over. "Dean in my dag there is a bottle labeled Ditiny, please bring it over." She pointed to her back pack.

Dean walked over to the bag and opened it, inside was not what he expected. "Umm where is it?" he asked afraid to stick his hand in there.

Kyra laughed and picked up her wand, "Accio Ditiny" she called a large bottle popped out of the bag and right to her hand. "Muggles, how do you do anything? Sam we are going to need to create a tourniquet, this will require the right timing but she can't lose anymore blood or the baby will be in danger. I will need you and Dean to hold it tight as she has rather large hind quarters."

"The blood is silver..." Dean said coming closer.

"Yes, unicorn blood has amazing healing properties and can even bring you back from the brink of death but those that would drink from such a noble creature would be forced to live a cursed life." Kyra said rearranging the straps she had created on the unicorn's hind leg. "I'm sorry Galina this is going to hurt dear but I need you to remain still. Grab here" she showed the guys where to hold. "On my count pull as tight as you can and hold it while I get the ditiny on the wounds" They both nodded "Three, two, one" Sam and Dean pulled with all their strength and Kyra worked quick to spread the ditiny all over the unicorns injured leg. Dean watched in amazement as the wounds started to close themselves. Though the sounds coming from the unicorn sounded like screams of pain.

"Easy girl" Dean spoke "Easy just a little longer, how much longer Kyra I don't think she can take much more." Dean called watching the beasts breathing.

"A few more minutes" Kyra said trying to work quickly. "Keep talking to her she can understand you." Kyra was trying to block the sounds of the screams out so that she could focus. It was hard to do and was breaking her heart but it had to be done or mother and baby would both die. A few minutes later Kyra closed the bottle "Okay let it go!" she called over her shoulder. Sam and Dean released their grip, Galina the unicorn laid there worn out. "You did it girl" Kyra said stroking her coat. You did it, we're going to get you moved to Haven so you can heal and you're baby will be safe."

"What's Haven?" Sam asked kneeling beside her.

"My dream really, my best friend Anna is there, she's the rehab specialist, me I find them I do some field work with them, treat them as best I can and then I send them to Anna. We have two more friends coming when they graduate next year. Max is our birthing guru and Kelly is our long term care specialist. Charlie is sending other specialists to join us. So far we have 6 animals in Haven, your Crup was sent to live with a Wizarding family he's doing very well and is a sweet creature." Kyra pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "Hey Anna, Galina is ready for transport, she's not in the best shape and her baby is going to need close monitoring. Alright see you in 10" she put her phone back in her pocket. "Look no freaking out but 12 witches and wizards are about to be here to transport Galina so just please stay back and let them work."

"We will" Dean promised running his hand over the unicorns neck. "She's beautiful; I didn't think they really existed." Dean said running his hand over her.

"Unicorn's are normally invisible to non-magic folk. I asked her to allow you to see her so that you could help me care for her and she agreed." Kyra looked up watching the sky.

"Will they appear like you do? Your friends that is?" Sam asked.

"No we can't apperate a full size unicorn not to mention it's not safe in her condition. Anna will come by broom, we use a system of netting to attach her to several brooms hence the need for 12 people. They will cast invisibility and be able to fly her safely to Haven." Kyra held her wand up and shot red lights into the sky seconds later 12 people descended into the clearing on brooms. "Anna" Kyra embraced her friend. "Take good care of her."

"It would be easier if we had Max, he knows all about this baby stuff." Anna sighed.

"Soon it's almost the end of the year and then he and Kelly will be here." Kyra reassure her friend.

With the unicorn loaded up Kyra stepped back to allow them to leave, she watched for a moment until they were gone. "You can come back out now, you didn't have to hide."

"We thought it best, less distraction so Galina got out of here quicker." Dean said stepping forward. "You truly are amazing, what you did for that creature..."

"It's what I do, I be their voice when others can't understand them. My gift is so rare I am the first of my kind in over 200 years and even then that person's gift was much more limited than mine. I'm unique, which makes me a freak even in my world. I already know I'm a freak in yours."

Kyra picked up the straps and used her wand to send water rinsing it. She sent water over the ground trying to cleanse the blood away. Dean watched her work unsure what to say. James' words resounded in his head and now he was beating himself up for contributing to her problems.

"How about dinner? We can try this again? I promise to try my hardest not to screw it up and keep a more open mind." Dean suggested he was starting to wonder where Sam went but it dawned on him that his brother was trying to give him space, when Kyra looked at him there was a pain in his eyes he knew all too well. It was the same pain he faced, the same self doubt, the same self loathing. He saw himself in her, his eyes, jaw, cheeks, and fore head. She had a small little nose but his hair in a pixie cut he hadn't realized it before but she wore dark wash jeans, black t-shirt, with a dark army green long sleeve shirt, and black work boots. She had a light brown leather jacket hanging on a limb close by. She really was the spitting image of him.

"Yeah, okay. I can't really make any promises, I'm not really good at keeping them just FYI" She grabbed her jacket and held out her hand "I'll need to stop off at my cabin to get changed first, kind of covered in unicorn blood."

Dean looked at her had warily and she sighed, "Your brother texted me that he took the car and went back to your motel so unless you want to walk, this is the fastest way to get back to town." Dean sighed and took her hand; the sensation that followed was unlike anything he had ever experienced. There was blackness and it felt like he was being squeezed through a tube and then suddenly there was light. Dean swayed a moment dizzy. "Sorry, I know the first time is disorientating." she said handing him a bucket.

Dean took it unsure if he was going to puke or not. "Where are we?"

"My cabin, I stay here most nights when I'm not out with a creature. We are in Northern Maine near Haven I found this place when you guys were on a hunt here and I was tracking you." Kyra stepped into the bathroom but left the door open while she changed. "Please don't touch anything I would hate to have you get hurt from touching something you're not supposed to." She called.

"I won't" Dean said starting to feel better. "How is it we went from Northern Wisconsin to Northern Maine in" he looked at his watch "A matter of seconds!" he was astonished.

"It's called Disapperating, it's near instantaneous travel, I visualize me destination and will myself there, well in a nut shell" Kyra popped her head out but her outfit had only changed a little, fresh jeans, brown t-shirt, and a dark brown long sleeve shirt.

"Jesus" Dean looked at her, "You really are my kid aren't you, and you even dress like me."

"It's practical and comfortable" she said looking down the looking at him. "When I discovered pants, it was like my whole world changed really. Growing up I wore nothing but plain, handmade, dresses. I would see the girls in the villages wearing these beautiful cloths and think, I wish that was me. Then when I moved in with the Potter's, Lily, my sister, lent me pants and I think I embarrassed Dad... Harry when I cracked open the door and told him I couldn't figure out how to put them on." she laughed a little.

"I guess you had it pretty rough." Dean said staring at her, studying her.

"Not as rough as some" she looked away. "Did you want to go out and grab food or I can make something."

"Well, how about some of that near instantaneous travel, can you take me to my favorite diner in Georgia?" he asked.

"It doesn't work like that, I have to have been to a place to be able to get there safely, side apparition is hard enough let's keep it simple. How about sea food by the coast, I found a great lobster shack." she suggested.

"Tell you what, let's go grab the food to go, we can come back here sit down and talk no distractions." Dean suggested he really wanted to get to know the girl in front of him.

"Sounds good" she held out her hand Dean took a deep breath trying to mentally prepare for what was about to come. Seconds later they were somewhere completely different; he looked around at the beach and smelled the salty air. He wasn't as dizzy this time around which was good.

"That's a rush" he said looking over at Kyra, "You magic people get all the fun." this got a smile from her, he oddly felt relieved he was able to get her to smile.

"What will it be?" She asked looking at the menu.

"Something fattening and good and something sweet like..."

"Pie" they said at the same time then laughed.

After getting their food Kyra took Dean's hand and took them back to her cabin. She set out plates and silverware and started dishing out the food. Dean sat across the table from her. "What?" she asked sitting down.

"I'm sorry for how badly I reacted when you first approached Me." he said earnestly. "It through me through a loop, I was scared, confused, and a little pissed off. Then your dad and brother showed up and he did something to me, made me sober up and I started to see what an ass I had been."

"My dad... and brother... showed up at your hotel?" Kyra said confused.

"Yeah Harry and James I think it was, I'm guessing they didn't tell you." Dean frowned. "Well don't be mad at them they were looking at for you and I'm kind of grateful in a way. Kind of pissed though that every time I try to have a drink I puke." Dean took a bite of food.

"I'm sorry; they are a little over protective." Kyra said looking down and picking at her sandwich.

"It sounds like they have reason to be, Sam told me everything. If I had known you were out there, I can't say I would have been the greatest choice, my life is dangerous and no life for a kid but the life you had wasn't that great either." Dean wasn't sure his words were coming out right.

"My life was fine when the Potter's took me in, you wouldn't have known how to handle a witch daughter who could talk to animals if we are being honest." she couldn't look at him.

"Kyra, I want to... start over. Maybe try my hand at being a parent. I know you're 17 now but I would just like to tell you if you need me, I'll do what I can to be there. I'm trying to understand you're world. It just goes against everything I was taught but seeing you with that Unicorn today, I was pretty proud."

"I want to understand you're world, as well. I know very little of demons, it wasn't my area of expertise though James is good at it." Kyra finally looked up at him tears were in her eyes.

"What's wrong please don't cry" Dean said inside he was starting to panic he didn't know how to comfort her.

"It's just for years I've dreamt of meeting you and hearing you say those words to Me." she said trying to control herself.

Dean smiled a little, "I've dreamt of having a little girl but I never realized she was out there and that she was just like her old man." he looked down, his eyes were getting a little teary himself.

Kyra got up and walked towards the fridge, inside he had a large cherry pie which she brought to the table, "Who needs food when you got pie" she said setting it down.

Dean laughed, "Girl after my own heart"

Dean and Kyra spent the rest of the night eating and talking, they shared stories about themselves, and then turned to watching movies sometime around two in the morning Dean's phone rang. He looked at the number then rolled his eyes. "Hey Sammy what's up? Yeah I'm staying with Kyra for a bit I've got 17 years to catch up on." there was a pause while Dean listened. "Fine, get some sleep and I'll meet you at the motel in the morning." Dean paused again, "I'm in Northern Maine at her cabin. Yes yes see you around 8" Dean hung up and looked at Kyra. "I need to head back in the morning, there's another case that needs our attention. Listen I was wondering, would you like to tag along to see what our world is like, never known when we could use some magic mojo."

"I would be honored" Kyra smiled.


	10. Life on the Road

Chapter 9

Life on the road

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Kyra asked from the back seat of Dean's Impala.

"If you are going to roll with us you have to play the part" Dean said looking in his rear view mirror.

"FBI Agents don't drive old school Chevy's I could transfigure it into a sedan." She suggested.

"Don't you dare or so help me I will ground you!" Dean looked offended. "She didn't mean that baby"

"First of all I'm 17 you can't ground me, second of all Uncle Sam is he talking to the car?" She asked confused.

"You get used to it" Sam said glancing in the rearview.

"To bad we can't use some of that near instantaneous travel" Dean sighed.

"I've never been to Fort Bliss." Kyra reminded him. "I have to know the area well to be able to safely get us there." she reminded him for the 50th time.

"Yeah whatever" Dean said turning up the music.

Kyra sat back trying to get as comfortable as she could in the small back seat of Dean's impala. She looked out the window taking in the sights. She had become so dependent on travel that took an instant that so see the sights of the United States in the back seat of a muggle vehicle was pleasing. She envied them really and their inabilities to travel like her. She wondered what her life would have been like growing up with Dean and Sam. Would she have sat in the back seat like this following them while they fought demons and whatever else? Would she have come into her gift maybe gone to the American school for magic? She didn't know but she was happy now to be spending this time with them.

LILILI

"Wake up sunshine" Dean said shaking Kyra.

"What? Where are we?" she asked sitting up and looking around. It was dark outside and she didn't know how long she had been asleep.

"We're in El Paso right outside Fort Bliss." Dean said helping her out of the car. "It's late so we were going to catch some sleep before we started in on the case."

"Oh, okay" Kyra grabbed her bag and followed them up to the room they had rented. "Can't afford anything nicer?"

"Hunting isn't exactly a paying gig" Sam said opening the door and flicking on the lights.

Kyra frowned, "I have money" she said setting her bag by the couch. "When my mom was on the run they froze her account, when she was arrested the account was turned over to me, apparently the O'Connor family goes way back so I have a large fortune sitting in my bank."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, "You're rich?"

"Yeah" Kyra looked at her phone texting Anna to see how the animals were doing.

"Like how rich?" Dean asked

"Well if it was converted to US Dollars, about 12 million." She didn't look up.

"So 12 million dollars and you have how much with you?" Dean asked.

"Like 2 million, I wasn't sure how much I would need so I just grabbed some and brought it with me, what it's just money." she finally looked up at them. "How about next time I rent the motel" she suggested. "Anyway get some rest, I need to pop back to Haven and I will return in a few hours." she smiled grabbed her bag and disapperated.

"Due Dean your kid is a millionaire." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, how about that" Dean said lying on the dirty motel bed.

LILILI

Dean, Sam, and Kyra sat in a diner the next morning she had insisted on treating them to some food. "Dean Winchester?"

Kyra looked up to see an older man in uniform standing beside their table he had salt and pepper hair and his mustache was dark black. He had close cropped hair and brown eyes.

"That's me, you must be Colonel Sunder, this is my brother Sam and Kyra" Dean said unsure really what else to call her.

"Good to finally meet you, you're dad spoke highly of you when he helped me out a long time ago. I hate to call but there has been something strange going on... Soldiers are going missing then turning up a few days later dead with not a scratch on them and no cause of death. It was just like they decided to up and die."

"We'll need access to the base, crime scenes, body, and dump sites."

"Already arranged it, look people are spooked and we need this to stop and fast." Sunder urged.

"We are on it Colonel" Dean said finishing his bacon.

LILILI

Sitting in the back seat of the rental, Kyra waited anxiously as they pulled up to the gates of Fort Bliss. Dean was nervous she could sense it, he didn't like that they had to rent a car because they Dean couldn't bring the weapons that were in the Impala on base. He handed the guard the ID that the Colonel had given him and they were allowed to pass. Inside they turned towards the training area where the first body had been found. Colonel Sunders was waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming" he said again.

Kyra stayed back watching the men speak and trying to get a feel for the area, Dean had asked her to get a lay of the land in case they had to apperate in with the weapons. She walked a little ways and spotted a bird in the tree. Walking over she spoke to it, "Hello"

"Well hello, you aren't the usual kind of sort I see here." the bird chirped.

"No I'm not from around here but I am wondering if you've seen anything unusual lately besides me and my companions."

"Well this base is haunted so you see a lot of unusual things most of us, bird kind that is, stay away from building 4 or 13.

"Thank you" Kyra smiled. "Colonel what happened in building 4, 13, and the Pershing House?"

"Building 4? It's old ghost..." Sunders paused, "It used to be an isolation building for the sick and dying soldiers it was built in 1914 and soldiers were dying from the flu, consumption, and other diseases. Building 13 was a suicide is 1919 a solider hung himself" he explained. "Building 4 gets frequent ghost hunters but they never stay long from what I understand no one likes going in that building it's scheduled to be torn down soon its abandoned and boarded up really. Building 13 is still in use."

"Do you have our list of vics?" Dean asked taking the folders that the Colonel held out. "Say's here all these people where sick or injured. It's looking more and more like Building 4"

"That's a pain in the ass, a lot of people died there, searching for which one it was and then doing a salt and burn could take ages." Sam frowned.

"Why don't we just go in there and find out" Kyra suggested, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Colonel you may want to stay out here though."

"You got witchy magic that protects against ghosts?" Dean asked as they headed for the building.

"Well honestly I don't know, never tried magic against a ghost." She admitted.

"Wonderful, don't you think you should have tried that at least once before?" he shot back.

"Situation never came up but no time like the present." She shrugged glancing around to make sure no one was watching, waving her wand to removed the boards from the door and stepped inside.

"They say there is a doctor that roams the halls." Colonel Sunders said from the rear.

"I told him to wait outside!" Kyra growled, "I can't risk getting in trouble because he's here" she hissed at Dean.

"Don't worry I won't say anything" Sunders smiled, "I mean I keep Dean and Sam's secret I can keep yours. You're not the first witch I've met, my sister is one."

"Oh, well" Kyra led the way she whispered Lumos to light her wand, even though it was light outside the boarded up windows and doors gave very little light. "Where do we start looking?" she asked

"Well usually we start poking around explore a little and something usually finds us." Sam shrugged.

"Oh, so there is no science to it. It's pure luck." Kyra crossed her hands over her chest and frowned.

"It takes skill okay, lots of skill we have a method to this." Dean said trying to defend himself.

"Right, skill" she rolled her eyes and then turned to walk deeper into the building. They were walking around for a good 20 minutes with nothing happening Kyra turned to the others, "maybe this was a bust, an old story"

"I gotta say Dean I think I agree, we could check out building 13." Sam suggested.

"Ye..." Dean stopped for a second and listened.

"Gonna..."

"Shh do you hear that?" Dean asked turning around trying to figure out where the voices were coming from.

"It's coming from the basement" Sunders said looking down the stairs. They stood at the top of the stairs listening to the moans and voices from below. There was a scream causing the four to jump.

"I hope your magic works on them" Dean said trying very hard to gather his courage.

"Yeah, me too" she said eyeing the stairs she started down with her wand ready.

"Expelliarmus" There was a burst of light and Kyra was thrown back and her wand knocked from her hand followed by a mechanical laugh. "Hello Baby" a voice called out from the darkness. Kyra felt herself lifted and pulled down the stairs. "Well now I wasn't expecting you to be with him, this was supposed to be a trap for him. The dear Colonel Sunders has been a helpful boy." Kyra looked back to see the others being pulled along.

"Mother" Kyra said as she was pulled into a well lit room. "How?"

"Oh it's a simple matter, there was a ghost here who was getting rather bored I was able to give him a little entertainment, in the meanwhile I got what I wanted. Imperius Curse on dear old Colonel Sunders here, few dead bodies, it wasn't that hard." Isabella smiled. "Now isn't this fantastic a full family reunion eh Dean"

"You're not..." Dean looked at Kyra, "I liked her better as the red head, dear god I can't believe I slept with that, your what 80."

Isabella snarled " _Crucio" she pointed her wand at Dean and he began to writhe in pain but he refused to make a sound. After a moment she released him from the spell._

 _"Kyra, look away Daddies going to kill mommy!" Dean said from the ground._

 _"Awe it's so cute that you think you could. Crucio" she said again. Dean bit his lip and tried not to give her the satisfaction of a response but the agony of the curse was nothing compared to the pain from the pit. It felt like his body was on fire but this was nothing new. Dean tired to fight the pain he began to push through it getting to his knees. The pain stopped, "How?" she demanded._

 _"Sweet heart, I gotta say this relationship was doomed from the start, got a pretty great kid out of it so I'm not gonna complain too much. That being said you came after me and my family that makes you one hell of a stupid bitch and I'm done with you." Dean pulled his gun from his waist band and shot at her. She disapperated but not before the bullet hit her in the shoulder._

 _"Dean you weren't supposed to bring that on base" Sam protested._

 _"Always be prepared" Dean looked over to Kyra._

 _Kyra grabbed her wand from the floor and looked around she pulled the coin from her pocket and rubbed, seconds later loud cracks were heard from all around._

 _"Kyra!" James said appearing before her with his wand at the ready. He saw his sister and was immediately relieved. "What happened?"_

 _"She was here James; she lured us into a trap. Dean shot her; she actually got hit with the bullet." Kyra said holding on to her brother's hands._

 _"Okay slow down and tell me what happened" James looked around feeling the ghosts in the air, they were around but keeping out of site. Kyra explained how it happened and James promised to have Colonel Sunder's memory modified. "Come back with me, I put in a word with Dad and as soon as he can he will be state side. You have to be careful Kyra, let us put you and Dean in protective custody."_

 _"The hell you are, I can protect her."_

 _"It's true he fought the_ **Cruciatus Curse, he was able to start getting up" Kyra confirmed.**

 **"You're telling me that you fought the Cruciatus Curse, that's impossible it causes the most intense pain anyone has ever felt." James looked skeptical.**

 **"Honestly, spend 40 years in hell, get ripped apart by a hellhound and die a few dozen times. Pain isn't all that bad it's been my companion most of my adult life." Dean looked at James and then to Kyra, "Look I'm no wizard but Kyra is my daughter which makes her family and I would do anything for my family."**

 **James sighed, "I told you so" he smiled, "We'll keep trying to find her if she's using Unforgivable Curses** we got problems. I don't have to tell you though, she knows how to hide. It would be helpful if we knew where she had been in the US."

"I'm sure you will find her until then, I have a life to live and things to do." Kyra hugged her brother, he and the other Aurors disapperated with Colonel Sunders.

"Alright we have a ghost to put to rest." Sam said coming forward.

"Muggles can't see ghosts." Kyra said looking at them.

"That's strange because we can" Sam looked over at Kyra.

"hmm, perhaps you too are actually wizards just never trained." She suggested.

"Wouldn't that be something? What so we get a wand and go to school?" Dean asked.

"Maybe" Kyra wasn't sure how that worked but she was curious. "This way" she said with her wand at the ready. They walked through the door to the basement into the pitch black she lit the tip of her wand and led the way through the maze of hallways and rooms. She turned a corner and their stood what appeared to be a doctor. There was a body sitting propped against the wall and she couldn't tell if the person was alive. The apparition was full body and silver, she could see through the ghost and was sure he was smiling behind the mask he wore on his face. Dean flew backwards against the wall, Sam was thrown to the other side, Kyra felt herself be lifted and hit the ceiling before hitting the floor.

"This isn't going to work!" Dean said "We have no weapons! No salt nothing!"

Kyra apperated to Dean and grabbed him then apperated to Sam and grabbed him then apperated to the body grabbing it before apperating to the car. Once there she released them and bent over she was exhausted. "That person is alive" she said out of breath her body ached all over.

"We need to get out of here without Colonel Sunders we are sitting ducks." Dean said looking at the unconscious solider. Dean moved him over to the bench then came back to the car he started it up and they took off for the gate. Kyra blocked her number and placed the 911 call then quickly hung up. They were back to the motel in no time.

"I need to sleep" she said struggling to keep her eyes open the day had taken a huge toll on her and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Dean nodded, "We will find out what we can about our dead doctor. You catch a nap."

Kyra pulled out her wand trying to remember the protective enchantments she needed. She began muttering them under her breath. When she was sure that they were safe she fell into bed wand in hand.

Dean watched her sleep, she was every bit his child and it was starting to grow on him. The idea that he was a father that there was a Winchester descendent out there, he wasn't sure what to think but he was sure that he was beginning to love her like his own which meant he had to protect her no matter what happened to him. He was suddenly very grateful to Harry and his family for giving her a life that he had been unable to provide for her.

LILILI

Dean awoke to the knocking on the door; he had taken the couch that night to let Kyra sleep. Sam was passed out on the other bed and he was beginning to think that maybe people just didn't want him to sleep. He got up and answered the door only to be surprised to see the woman before him. "Mom, what are you doing here and how did you fid us?"

Mary Winchester smiled, "Sam called me left me a message, Dean you have a daughter! I have a grandchild!" she smiled brushing past Dean. She caught site of Kyra on the bed and stopped. "She's all grown up!" Mary whispered Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's 17 and she's not like us, she's special." Dean watched her for a second but smelled the food coming from the bags in Mary's hand. "You brought breakfast."

"Yeah, wasn't sure what she would like so I brought a bit of everything." Mary whispered.

"Hey princess, Sammy time to wake up mom's here!" Dean called.

"Oh Dean you could have let them sleep more." Mary frowned.

"Mom?" Sam said rolling over to look at Mary.

Kyra blinked her eyes open she still felt exhausted but she knew it was time to get up. She sat up and looked at Mary for a moment confused. "Your mom?" she looked at Dean.

"Yes, oh my god, look at you, you are a spitting image of my Dean." Mary came closer to look at her. "I'm your grandmother Mary."

"Dean is that food I smell?" she asked reaching over and grabbing her wand that had fallen from her hand as she slept.

"Sure thing Princess, mom got the works" Dean was already starting to dish the food out.

Kyra got up and moved towards the tiny table. She looked at all the food and started munching on some bacon.

"I got you a egg white omelets Sam" Mary said sitting on the edge of the bed feeling a little rejected.

Dean saw the look on his mothers face. "Don't feel bad mom, she refers to someone else as Dad."

Kyra sighed, "It's nice to meet you Mary. Dean may be biologically my father but I was raised by the Potter's from age 11. My grandparents are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and my mom and dad are Harry and Ginny Potter. I have three siblings Lily, James, and Albus. I came here to find Dean and meet him and maybe we can have some sort of relationship but he's not my dad."

"Not to mention your mother is hell bent on killing you both" Sam said coming over to grab a plate.

"We just aren't there yet okay, Kyra and I still don't know each other very well and we are adapting to the situation." Dean said scarfing down some eggs.

"Well you haven't killed me and we have a lot in common so I say we are doing very well. Did you find out where Doctor Kevorkian is buried?" Kyra asked.

Sam looked between her and Dean for a moment, "She is starting to sound like you."

"Shut up" Dean muttered

"You're just mad you didn't come up with it first, I have gotten to know your world pretty well since you know I read a lot." Kyra grinned.

"Your world?" Mary interjected. "Am I missing something?"

"You didn't tell her" Kyra suddenly got wide eyed

"Relax Princess, mom Kyra is a Witch but not like any Witches we've ever encountered. She is powerful and she is good. She can also talk to animals and runs a magical creatures sanctuary up in Maine." Dean explained.

"A Witch? That explains the stick." Mary regarded her for a moment. "Speaking to animals is a rare gift. God damnit Dean had to have a Witch."

"Hey, took me awhile to get used to the idea but she's a damn good fighter, her mother... Well that's a long story"

"I got time" Mary said through pursed lips.

Dean recounted the story to Mary who sat and listened quietly, he brought them all the way up to the previous day. "Which is what will bring me to, yes we found where he is buried. There in Building 4 somewhere in the basement."

"We'll have to apperate in; it's the only way we can get the gear in there." Sam said looking at Kyra. "FYI we are not doing Military bases again"

"Agreed, what say you Princess; think you can get us in there?" Dean asked

"Getting you in won't be the problem but we still have to search for the bones."

"What about that acio thing you did with your bag?"

"Accio and it could work as long as the bones aren't buried too deep or aren't sealed up somewhere."

"Alright we'll go in tonight, well get the gear ready." Dean smiled happy with the plan.

"You're going onto a military base, with a witch, to get rid of a ghost, with a witch." Mary frowned.

"Can't get over the witch part huh" Kyra got to her feet. "Well excuse me" she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

"Mom come on, she's a good kid, and she wants to help. You should have seen the Unicorn that Sam and I got to help her treat. It was so beautiful and the way she talked to it, keeping it calm. It was pregnant, and so beautiful." Dean said watching his mother.

"We kill witches Dean" Mary said firmly. "It's just like if Sam or I was turned by a werewolf or a vampire, you would still have to kill us. She's a witch you have to do it Dean or I will."

"Mom she's not like those other witches, she doesn't worship a demon, she was born with her abilities. She's been trained in school; she's been helping us ever since she found us." Dean tried reasoning with her.

"You know what you have to do, you have 24 hours Dean." Mary got up and walked out the door.

"Damnit" Dean swore kicking the table.

Kyra walked back out she hadn't showered she had been listening. "She won't listen to reason, and if she tried to hurt me I will defend myself."

"I wont let her hurt you." Dean said getting up and walking over to her, he took her into his arms and hugged her. She cried softly everything was so overwhelming; it wasn't enough that her own mother wanted her dead now her grandmother did. "Let's go get a ghost and then get you to Haven, you'll be safe there."

LILILILI

Kyra looked around wand at the ready, inside the abandoned building they fanned out. "Lumos" she said lighting the tip of her wand.

"Give it a try" Dean said as he began to lay a salt circle.

She nodded, her emotions were out of whack and she was ready for this job to be over so she could go back to Haven and do what she did best. "Accio Bones" she said she didn't know what she was expecting maybe bones from small animals or something of the sort but what came to her was not what she had expected at all. 100's upon 100's of bones came zipping up from basement.

"Umm shit, we don't know whose bones and we don't have enough salt!" Sam called looking around as more and more bones came flying up the stairs.

Kyra thought quickly, and began transfiguring the debris around her into salt. She prayed this would work, she looked up and their stood the doctor flanked by several other spirits. They were all trapped here, and this would release them.

Dean and Sam started shooting off rock salt rounds from their shot guns while she worked. It was a whirl wind of energy and bones swirling around the room.

"Come to me now!" She called over the noise they began moving towards her when they were in reach she looked the doctor dead in the eyes. "Burn Bitch" She set off an explosion grabbing Dean and Sam and apperating within seconds.

"Holy shit!" Dean looked back they could see the fire burning from miles away on the hill top. "You blew it up." he turned back to Kyra. "Damn that was amazing!"

"Yeah, I know" she smiled.

"Let's get you to Haven." Dean said hugging her. She took Sam's hand and they were back at the motel.

"Hello child" her mother said from behind her. She reached for the coin but her mother grabbed her and she dropped it.


	11. Whole Famdamily

Chapter 10

Dean watched in shock as Kyra was grabbed and then gone. A gold coin and her wand dropped to the ground. Dean picked it up, "This is the coin she used earlier to get James"

"Rub it, get them here we need to find her" Sam demanded.

Dean rubbed the coin like he had seen her do, within seconds there were wizards all around them including Harry. "She took her!"

"Damn it" Harry swore, "We have no idea where she is and no means to find her!"

"I should have stayed with her" James turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait, why didn't she take you?" Harry asked

"Because if she's like any woman she wants him to come to her" Mary said walking in the door.

"Mom" Dean said surprised.

"This girl really has got you wrapped around her finger, she's a witch Dean. Did you have her blood tested to make sure she's really yours and not some spell that she's got you all tricked." Mary asked.

Harry turned on the new comer, "If she wasn't his daughter do you think she would be slumming it here? She is a gifted young woman with the prospects of living her dreams and she's here with pretty boy and the shaggy giant because she wanted to get to know her biological father. Then you come in here insulting my adopted daughter, not going to happen lady so walk right back out or I will..."

"Easy man, I want to find her as much as you do but this is my mother, she's a hunter as well. Now if Isabella wanted me to find her she would have to go somewhere that would mean something to me right?"

"Yes, somewhere you would associate with her." James spoke up.

"I know where she is, she's in Illinois." Dean said looking over at James and Harry. "Lake in the Hills, Illinois it's where we met."

"We can apperate to Chicago and get transportation from there." Harry nodded to the other Aurors. Harry grabbed on to Dean and Sam and they disapperated, reappearing in Chicago.

"She dropped this when she was taken." Dean held out the wand.

"Hold on to it, you can give it to her when we find her." Harry sighed, "You don't have to do this you know" Harry led them into a building and up the elevator. "We can get her."

"I have to man she's my daughter. I told you that she's my family." Dean said looking over at Sam. For the longest time it had been just the two of them but with Kyra added into the mix it was really starting to feel like he could have a piece of a normal life.

"Good, at the top they walked out onto the roof top. Ever ridden on a broom?"

"Nope" Dean gulped.

"There is always a first time for everything. James you take Sam, we fly invisible and low keep open lines on your coms." Harry said placing an ear bud in his ear. "Muggle technology is pretty great" he smiled.

Dean tried not to look down, they were on the top of a very large building and there were dozens of brooms lying on the ground. Dean watched as Harry picked one up and mounted it. "Right come on then" he said waving Dean over. Dean looked over at Sam who was sitting behind James on his broom. He looked about as worried as Dean did. He put his leg over the broom and held on to Harry at his waist. Harry kicked off the roof and they shot into the air. Dean held on for dear life trying not to get sick as he gave Harry directions.

It didn't take long to arrive outside Lake in the Hills and even less time to find the motel.

"Yeah looking for Isabella O'Connor"

"Sorry man I don't have anyone under that name." the guy behind the desk said.

"Perhaps my daughter put it under her name Kyra O'Connor" Dean smiled his winning smile.

"Yeah I got that Room 13"

Dean walked back over to Harry. "Room 13 it was the room I stayed in 17 years ago." Dean said looking up at the door on the second floor.

"Stay here" Harry said. "James" he nodded his head towards the motel. He and three other Aurors who had accompanied them headed for the room.

LILILILI

"Hopefully Daddy has figured it all out and will be here soon. Wont that be something you, me, and daddy all together again." Isabella smiled

Kyra watched her mother from the locked cage she sat in now, she refused to speak to her. Her mother had changed over the years but it was so drastically noticeable that Kyra had a hard time believing this woman was the same one she had lived with for 11 years. Her hair was bleached white and her skin had almost the same color, she looked like skin and bones. Her eyes were sunken and showed a spark of insanity.

"Ungrateful child, I gave you everything and you turn on me. Well you'll pay, and your damn father with pay too." She turned away. "Time to put my face on" she laughed.

Kyra sat there praying Dean could get Harry. Dean couldn't face Isabella not alone though she knew he would try. She watched Isabella drink something and then slowly morph into someone else and when she turned around Isabella look exactly like her.

LILILILI

"It's empty, except for this" Harry passed him a piece of paper.

"I'm not far my love hunt and find me, you know you want me. Love Isabella" Dean read it out loud then flipped it over. "Sam can you look this bar up" he said handing the card that the note was written on.

Sam pulled out his phone and googled it. "Looks like it went out of business several years ago; it's an abandoned building now." Sam said passing his phone to Dean.

"It's where she found me at the bar." Dean frowned it's just down the street.

"Dean you can't go in there." Harry said following behind the eldest hunter. "She will kill you"

"That lying rotten bitch has my daughter and I would rather go be ripped apart in hell again then let my daughter stay in that woman's hands." Dean said stopping and turning to face Harry. "Let me ask you something, you love your children right?" he asked.

"Oh course" Harry said looking over at James.

"You would do anything for your children, even if it meant dying to save them right?"

"Absolutely"

"You love my daughter, you raised my daughter, and you have been her only family aside from the sick psycho woman. We'll I just learned what it is to be a father and even if that means I walk into the old bar and if I have to serve as bait and distract her long enough for you guys to take her out then damn it I'll be the best damn bait I can be for her."

"Dean it doesn't have to be like that, they have magic we don't." Sam protested.

"Yeah well I'm still going in." Dean walked down the road when he came to the building he stopped. It wasn't anything like he remembered the yellow paint was peeling off the sides and the sign was all but gone. Several of the windows were broken and trash littered the area. Dean stepped towards the door but stopped when he felt Harry's hand on him.

"We do this together" Harry said looking over at Sam and James. "Stay here"

They looked like they would protest but Harry gave him the 'dad look'.

Dean led the way inside. "Hey honey I'm home!"

"Dad!" Kyra came running up. Dean expected her to hug Harry but she hugged him. "You came hurry I found her, she used a poly juice potion to change into me she was going to try and trick you but I locked her in the cage." Kyra ran into the back of the bar.

"That's not Kyra" Dean said looking at Harry.

Dean pulled out his gun and started towards the back as he rounded the corner he saw his Kyra in the cage. "Isabella I got to say, you are the worst at this. No wonder you had to drug me just to get some." Dean called out. "Thank god Kyra got my looks and not yours otherwise that poor girl would be screwed."

"Your insults mean nothing to me" Isabella called back.

"Really because it sounds like I hit a nerve there." Dean called out searching with his eyes around the room.

"You brought company, Harry Potter, Mr. Boy who lived" she snarled. "Let's see if you can survive another killing curse boy Avada Kedavra!" she shouted

Dean dove out of the way as light from Harry's wand and her wand connected in the middle. He looked over to see Harry struggling with Isabella. He now knew where she was. Using the debris for cover he moved over towards Isabella trying to get a clear shot. As the lights died down he heard her again.

"You have no idea the power you are playing with boy" she called. "Avada" she called out again Harry met her with his own spell. Dean moved quicker until he was almost right behind her. He took aim and shot the wand out of her hand. She screamed a blood curdling scream.

Dean moved up towards her and was standing over her with the gun. Harry rushed forward in time to see Dean shoot her in the face. He looked up and saw Kyra, walking over he handed her the wand he had been holding for her.

"Alohomora" she said opening the cage. Dean helped her to her feet and then wrapped her in a hug.

"She's gone" Dean said softly.

Harry came up beside them and looked Dean in the eyes. "You didn't have to kill her." he said frowning. "Why did you kill her?"

"I'm a hunter Harry; my job is to kill witches like that. What was to prevent her from doing this all over again? She broke out of your prison once; I wasn't going to let it happen again." Dean told him.

Harry nodded his understanding, "I don't like it and I can't condone it but I understand."

LLILILILI

Kyra sat on the motel bed, Sam was making her some coffee and Harry and Dean hovered near by. She was in a state of shock, her mother was gone. She was really gone and Dean, her father, had killed her. Her mother had been part of her past, something she had tried to move on from. She was numb and couldn't understand how her own flesh and blood could want to hurt her so bad.


End file.
